<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madness by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491674">Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She found him in the forest, wounded and unconscious...when she decided to help him, she had no idea that he could bring chaos into her steady life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold morning. Strong autumn wind, blew through the trees, rustling the leaves, causing them to make a pleasant calming sound. A few yellow leaves were ripped off and the wind quickly caught them blowing them further away. Heavy white and grey clouds were quickly covering the sky, causing the atmosphere to become depressive. First raindrops fell on the ground. The smell of wet soil tickled her senses, and she inhaled the freshness with a small smile plastered on her face. More and more droplets fell from the sky, quickly covering everything below it. The girl rushed through the forest trying to cover her head with her hand in process, not wanting to get wet, but as it turned out – pointlessly. She sighed in defeat and wiped her face with a corner of her kimono as her legs quickly took her further and further away from the forest. A particularly heavy rain droplet landed into her eye. She closed her eyes instinctively, that was when she tripped. She groaned as she fell on the item of destruction, yet no pain came from the fall. Her long black hair stuck to her face and she rushed to remove it from her eyes. Two green eyes travelled down and widened at the sight of a so called "destruction".</p><p>It was a young man lying on the ground, unconscious. A pair or experienced hands quickly traced his neck searching for pulse. It was there. Faint and low, yet steady. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Not bothering to look at his face, not caring about the rain that was pouring down on them, she examined his body. Two deep wounds in the stomach area, scratches, and bruises, and of course a concussion.</p><p>"How lucky." She whispered quietly. 'None of the main organs were damaged." She grabbed onto his arm and pulled it over her shoulder, even though he was slim, the man turned out to be heavy. The girl twitched slightly. "This is going to be a challenge." She murmured dragging the man in the direction of her home.</p><p>The rain continued pouring, not caring for the people under it. Like a cruel master, punishing his slaves. It was difficult to carry him causing her to stop from time to time to rest. The rain never eased. She wiped her face with one hand and look up at the sky; more heavy droplets fell onto her face getting into her eyes. She groaned quietly, feeling the man shift on her shoulder yet he did not wake up. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"At least he is alive." She mumbled to herself and continued walking.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes; he could hear the sound of burning wood nearby, making him feel very warm. Sasuke shifted noticing that the injuries almost did not hurt. His eyebrows furrowed and the young man looked around once more. He found himself in an unfamiliar small but what seemed like welcoming and warm house. The curtains on the small window were pulled apart and he could see that it was already dark. He pushed himself up from the bed, slightly wincing in pain. A small crash made him quickly turn his gaze in its direction. His eyes scanned the area noticing a girl with a tray standing in the door way. She didn't say a word, just blinked and looked at him. Their staring completion continued for a couple of moments until she finally rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Using her foot, she pushed a chair closer to the bed and sat down.</p><p>"I see you are awake." She stated."Then you should be well enough to eat." With that she pushed the tray onto his lap, catching his untrusting gaze. She rolled her eyes once again. "Don't worry it is not poisonous."</p><p>Sasuke didn't reply. With an unusual to him slowness he took the spoon and dipped it into what seemed like a chicken soup. The spoon was brought closer to his lips and then sent into his mouth. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was trying to confirm that there was nothing strange in the food. His face relaxed. Sasuke, still with a small doubt of who was in front of him and why that person was nice to him to begin with, continued eating. The girl watched him quietly. She didn't ask questions, nor did she say anything herself. They sat in silence, just listening to the sounds of the wood burning; it felt peaceful. When Sasuke finally finished eating, the girl stood up. She picked up the tray and made her way to the kitchen when Sasuke's voice caused her to stop. 'You are not asking any questions." He stated in a matter of fact way. His gaze was glued to the wall opposite the bed. It did not require an artist to say that the painting was very well painted.</p><p>"Should I be?" she replied not turning around. Sasuke chuckled darkly.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The girl smiled.</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>***</p><p>"I have never asked you for your name." Sasuke stated the next day when they were having breakfast. His eyes were glued to her face trying to get every bit of emotion he could possible grasp.</p><p>"You've never thanked me either." She replied pushing a stand of her hair behind her ear. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, yet he couldn't disagree. He sighed.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me." He said quietly and for the first time he saw a small smile creep on her face. It looked as if she was trying hard to hold back her laughter. He felt uneasy. The girl brought her hand closer to her mouth, hiding her laughter; Sasuke frowned quietly.</p><p>"Sorry." She raised her hand indicating that she was going to stop. "It's just... the mighty Sasuke Uchiha apologizing to the "witch" is once in lifetime view." She took a deep breath, finally able to calm down and smiled widely at him, revealing her white teeth.</p><p>"You mean...you are..." He started with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>The girl nodded.</p><p>"That's right." Her chin rested on her hand as she watched the young man in front of her fight the confusion. Even though it's been years since he left the village of Konoha, his attitude almost didn't change at all, except perhaps being a bit more polite to strangers. The girl studied him with curiosity, after all it has been over three years since the last time, she saw him. He grew visibly taller and more muscular, that she knew for sure after carrying him all the way to her house. His hair grew longer and seemed thicker as well, yet she could not tell that much.</p><p>"Mei Ling." She ran her fingers through her long hair and sent him another smile. Sasuke fell silent once again. Suddenly pictures from the past invaded his mind. Not wanting to but unable to stop it Sasuke sank into the pool of memories, from when he was younger...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"But Sakura-chan... I'm confident in my words," Naruto's loud and annoying voice reached Sasuke's ears and he winced in annoyance. The boy crossed his arms on his chest and looked away at two annoying people in his life. It has been three months since the three of them started training together and none of them progressed much at all, especially Naruto. Sasuke eyed the blonde from the corner of his eyes before rolling them and turning away. Deep in his though the raven-haired buy did not notice as the voices of his teammates quit down. He blinked and looked around searching for the two with his eyes. Funny, just a moment ago, he turned away not wanting to see their annoying appearances and now he was actually searching for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look it's her." Sakura's loud whispered allowed him to find them fast. "Sasuke...Sasuke!" She called, signalling for him to bend down like she was doing. "Kneel down, or the witch will curse you." she hissed loudly pointing at the girl not too far from where they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood next to a large tree, which made her petite figure look even smaller. One of her hands rested on the tree itself, while the other one was hidden behind her back. Long black hair with two highlights, one on each side, framed her pale face, making it look even paler and a pair of intense green eyes watched them intently. She was quiet and didn't say a word even when she heard Sakura's whisper, nor did she try to approach them or prove her wrong. She just watched them with the same intensity. Her long deep green dress covered her feet, but somehow Sasuke was sure, she wore no shoes. He couldn't sense any danger from, not even a hint. Yet there was a change in the atmosphere, but it took him some time to notice what it was. It was a scent of wildflowers in air. It tingled his senses; Sasuke blinked and turned completely to the stranger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE DON'T LOOK HER IN THE EYES," once again whispered the pink haired girl. "SHE MIGHT CURSE YOU!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion. "She's just a girl, not older than us." He smiled widely and ran closer to the girl. "HI! I'M NAURO UZUMAKI, AND I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, REMEMBER THIS!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"IDIOT!" Sakura yelled grabbing him by his collar and smacking him hard on the head. "DON'T TALK TO HER!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke could see the girl wince lightly as she heard Sakura's voice. She tilted her head slightly, looking at Sasuke with her eyes wide open, as if asking if he thought of her the same way. Yet all she saw was his emotionless gaze. A small smile crept on her lips and she quickly turned away and walked into the opposite direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong Sakura-chan? She was just a girl..." Naruto tried to start a conversation but was interrupted by the pink haired creature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A witch! She is a witch!" she corrected him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A child?" this time it was Sasuke. He eyed Sakura with clear annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sasuke-kun...let me explain." She started sweetly not wanting to aggravate him even more. "From what I know, she does not have parents, some say they were murdered on a battlefield, some say for black magic. She had no siblings except her grandmother, who was a witch. People say she taught this child black magic. It was said that when she cries, it rains, and when she smiles the sun shines. Her grandmother died not long ago and after that it rained for seven days..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I remember that time..." Naruto said thoughtfully but they ignored him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you believe in the nonsense you are saying?" asked Sasuke. His voice was serious and it took Sakura aback. She bit her lower lip and looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We...well, I'm just saying what I've heard. I didn't say I believe it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Sakura-chan, it really did look like you afraid!" Naruto inserted his replica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura glared at him her fist quickly landed on the blonde's head, causing him to groan with pain. The two continued their usual arguing not bothering looking at Sasuke, whose eyes once again travelled to the place where the girl stood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Witch?" she said aloud to no one in particular.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't make me laugh." He leaned on the tree and closed his eyes, bringing his thought back to his original plan. Revenge.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Sasuke's thoughtful face made her chuckle. "I see you've remembered." She said, as she stood up and took the dirty plates to the sink. The young man nodded slightly, almost invisibly to her eye, yet she caught a glimpse. Another smile appeared on her face. Frankly, Mei did not understand why she was smiling so much around this gloomy person, yet she could not help herself. The fact that he remembered who she was made her happy; she quickly washed the plates and dried them. It was a fast procedure and in a couple of minutes she was done and sitting at the table opposite him once. Sasuke did not speak nor looked at her. His feelings were mixed up and confused. Subconsciously he knew that it was time to leave, if not he would soon call trouble upon her peaceful existence.</p><p>Sasuke stood up and nodded a thank you. His wounds almost did not hurt and if they did, he did not care. Karin should be able to fix him up nicely.</p><p>"Not so fast." She said but did not stand up. "I have something I need to talk to you about. That is," she smiled almost nicely. "If you value your life."</p><p>Sasuke froze.</p><p>"Sit down." She said sounding almost cold, yet not cold enough for him to dislike her tone of voice. With a small hesitation he agreed and once again took his place opposite the girl. She did not rush, as if trying to find the right minute to break the news. He waited patiently yet his patience was quickly wearing out. He tapped his fingers of the table hoping she would get the hint. Mei covered her lips with one hand to hide her smile. Sometimes observing people was fascinating yet too predictable.</p><p>"When I was treating your wounds," she started quietly. "I found rather an interesting hint of a disease."</p><p>Sasuke sent her a look of curiosity but did not ask anything, just allowing her to continue.</p><p>"I've examined it further and it turns out that you have a rare type of blood infection." She explained shrugging. "It is rare and from what I am aware of, appears in about one in a million."</p><p>"Is it fatal?" there was no worry in his voice or on his face. In fact, it was almost as if he did not care, and he did not; his thoughts were occupied with all the things he still needed to do and did not do. Would he have enough time? It bothered him.</p><p>"In your case," she continued. "It is still at the early stage, but it's progressing faster than it should be. If it continues in such a way, the results won't be any good."</p><p>"Am I going to die?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. It seemed like she was avoiding the question. Mei ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it back, completely opening her face to his gaze. It was the first time he noticed her aristocratic features.</p><p>"At first you will feel sharp pain in various parts of your body, and then a part my part your body will stop working. First the legs, in your case, left one first. You will not be able to move it, then your right arm – beyond repair. Bit by bit your muscles with atrophy to the point where you will not be able to move your body even an inch. And in the end, your whole being will be paralysed; even talking will never be possible again."</p><p>He listened carefully feeling fear rising in his body, yet the reason behind it was – inability to fulfil his plans, his wishes...it was worse than death. Sasuke stood up abruptly, knocking down a vase. He swiftly turned around and marched to the door. *Karin...must know something about this.* he thought almost desperately. *She should be able to do something, but what if...* his thought were interrupted by Mei's calm voice.</p><p>"If you'll need any help, you know where to find me."</p><p>The door was slammed causing a couple of small objects fall from the shelves. Mei leaned on the chair and sighed. Uchiha's temper was disappointing. "I guess I can't blame him." she shrugged once again. "Who wouldn't be worried? Right?" the last question was addressed to the cat. It watched her with its big yellow eyes, not blinking.</p><p>Mei closed her eyes. She felt a small ball of fur landing soundlessly on her lap. She smiled placing her hand on the cat's head. "He will be back." she said. "You know that, right?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual calm and composed Sasuke paced back and forth under the shade of a large tree, the name of which he did not know, yet remembered Karin mentioning it. He was slowly recalling the events of the past week. The week replayed in his mind in slow motion to the point where he thought that his brain already started atrophying. Soft footsteps reached his ears and turned around abruptly to see Karin quickly approaching him.</p><p>"Sasuke," she called, her voice trembled lightly. "What's wrong with you? Ever since you came back, you are not yourself." Sasuke did not rush to grant her a reply, so the girl leaned on the tree and waited patiently.</p><p>"Karin, I need you to do something for me," he said, his voice low. Karin raised her eyebrow addressing him a curious look. "Examine me." The girl was unsure of what to reply, so she just watched the man she fell in love with, trying to interpret his dead seriousness. Sasuke did not flinch. With a swift move he removed his white shirt, revealing his toned body. Karin's eyes widened. She felt a few drops of blood drip onto her clothes, so she rushed to press her hand to her nose. Uchiha acted as if he did not notice.</p><p>"Not...here." she let out a muffled sound and turned around on her heels. "Follow me."</p><p>***</p><p>The sound of ticking clock mixed with the sound of heavy droplets crashing against the window. The kettle whistled, indicating that the water as boiling hot. All those noises made Mei sleepy; she yawned sweetly and turned her gaze back at the blonde man who was staring at her intently. His gaze seemed to pierce her through, yet she gave it no thought. He rested his chin on his hands feeling a shiver when their eyes met once again.</p><p>"I told you, I don't know what you are talking about." Mei repeated monotone. She sighed knowing that he did not believe her. And he was right to do that.</p><p>"I have different information." He returned calmly. *He matured over the years...* Mei noted in her mind yet did not mention it, knowing how annoying that could get.</p><p>"And what does your "information" say?" she asked curiously. Mei tilted her head to a side, pushing her long hair back.</p><p>"Sasuke...he was here. I know it."</p><p>Mei chuckled. "Naruto, for the hundredth time, Uchiha was not here. I haven't seen him," she exclaimed. "I do wonder who put these crazy thoughts in your mind," Naruto jumped up from his seat, clenching his hands. His intense gaze met hers. Sending shivers down Mei's spine.</p><p>"Mei, I beg you!"</p><p>Naruto dropped on his knees in front of the girl and took her hands in his; his lips quickly pressed to her palms, kissing them gently. Mei raised her eyebrows, feeling a tingling sensation in her chest. Naruto was gentle, he always was. Ever since they were younger, he secretly came to her house to spend time with her. At first, she never spoke to him, it was always the blonde initiating the conversations, friendship and later something more. She felt uncomfortable. "Please tell me. You know how much Sasuke means to me. I need to know." She gently pulled her hands away and stood up, turning around, letting him face her back.</p><p>"Sorry." Her voice was distant with a hint of sadness. Naruto clenched his fists fighting an urge to grab her and shove her against the wall. The blonde sucked in the air and took a step forward. His chest was almost touching her back. She could feel strong heat coming from his body, along with a pleasant scent that was embedded on the man behind her. His hands landed on her shoulders in a gentle yet forceful manner.</p><p>"I know," he started quietly. "I know that you've had feelings for him." his hands clenched her shoulders making it almost too painful for her to bear, yet she did not move an inch. "Even when you were with me...you were thinking about him. I've always known." Mei closed her eyes feeling the pain and guilt quickly building up in her chest. "Please understand me; Sasuke is my friend, a very special friend. I've been searching for him for too long." A small kiss was planted on the back of her neck. "And you know it. I will step aside, I won't interfere with your relationship, please just allow me to talk to him." the begging in voice made her feel too uneasy. The gentle feelings she had for Naruto, did not allow her to torment him, yet the mixture of emotions she experienced towards Sasuke...what she felt towards him...was unrelated. Mei turned around abruptly. A soft smile played on her lips. Instinctively, she cupped Naruto's face and stroked his cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't help you." she said quietly. They stood in silence for a while; neither of them saying a word nor moving; both absorbed into their own thoughts. Mei felt Naruto's hands once more clench her shoulders before he released her. The sound of door being opened and closed reached her ears. Cold wind blew through her hair caressing her skin with its freezing touch. The girl looked down and mouthed: "Sorry."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This cannot be." Karin's worried tone made Sasuke look up. He sent her a questioning look, preparing himself for the worse. "This impossible!" she exclaimed once again, rushing around the lab and verifying her notes with Sasuke's results.</p><p>"What is it?" he questioned. The worried look on her face confirmed his suspicions.</p><p>"This...what you have...it's almost not possible. Where from? How?"</p><p>"Karin! What the hell is it?" Sasuke barked angrily.</p><p>"Disease...a blood infection actually," Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Can you cure it?" his question followed.</p><p>"No...I don't know." Karin stuttered helplessly.</p><p>Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, glaring daggers at the wall. He clenched his hands together, not turning around.</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>***</p><p>A loud thud woke her up. Mei opened her eyes not quite understanding what was going on; it was still early in the morning, and the sun just started rising. She sat up on the bed and blinked trying to wake up faster. Another loud thud echoed through the house and her front door fell inside, knocking down a small table and other objects. A tall shadow walked into the house; it moved fast and soundless until it reached her bed. She jumped off it cautiously, completely waking up. The man was silent, and Mei did not dare ask who it was. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. Taking a closer look, she sighed in relief and annoyance.</p><p>"Uchiha!" she exclaimed. "Do you always break other people's property when come to pay them a visit?" she questioned. Mei leaned on the wall and crossed the hands on her chest, not bothering put more clothes on.</p><p>"Usually when I come to pay someone a visit, it is for a single reason – to kill them." He retorted.</p><p>"Sure." Mei sighed, "So, what do you want?" Mei asked coming straight to the point.</p><p>"I need your help."</p><p>"Oh." A sarcastic smile played on her lips. "The high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha suddenly needs my help." She chuckled.</p><p>"Your sarcasm is out of place." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Can you help me or not?" he asked looking at her seriously, questioning not only her wish but also her ability.</p><p>"Are you asking if I am capable of helping or if want to help you?" her voice seemed to be laughing at him, yet Sasuke ignored it.</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Mei smiled. "I can, but,"</p><p>Sasuke raised his eyebrow, questioning her. "It will cost you."</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you want?"</p><p>Mei did not rush to answer; she tasted the pleasure of Uchiha being indebted to her, yet she realised that she could not overstep the boundaries and drag the time.</p><p>"I want the seed Orochimaru grew in his lab." She started, "And that's one!"</p><p>"Don't get ahead of yourself." Sasuke's voice was calm yet with a hidden threat in her voice was evident. As if his whole being was irradiating danger, but Mei was not afraid.</p><p>"I am only asking for an adequate payment for my work."</p><p>Sasuke turned towards her; his dark eyes were studying her features, they glowed in the dim light. Mei quietly admired those eyes. Sasuke took a step closer, close enough to feel her scent and for her to feel his. He raised his hand and trailed his fingertips across her cheek and down to her neck. His hand was big enough to grasp almost all her neck and so he did. Mei did not move, nor did she say a thing. She was not afraid of him, quite the opposite. She enjoyed what he was doing.</p><p>"You do realise what I can do to you?" he asked.</p><p>"Are you threatening me?" she bit her lower lip. Sasuke's eyes travelled to her full lips.</p><p>"I am warning you."</p><p>Mei pushed his hand away and walked to the window. "You won't kill me." She said calmly. Once again, she felt his presence close behind her.</p><p>"There are things in this world that are worse than death." He whispered into her ear, tickling it with his breath. She felt a shiver run down her spine, causing her to bite her inner cheek, trying not release any unnecessary sounds.</p><p>"I know that." she turned around and faced him, slowly looking up to see his eyes. Sasuke's face was so close to her own, it seemed almost impossible to keep calm in that situation. Mei raised her hand and placed it on his chest. Sasuke did not move. The girl swiftly pushed him away, hard enough for him take a couple of steps away. It gave her enough room to slip away from him.</p><p>"My conditions are: I want that seed, I don't care how you are going to find it, for Orochimaru hid it before you killed him, secondly – respect my personal space, and last but not least I'm expecting complete obedience from you. If not," she smiled sweetly, "You know where the door is."</p><p>Sasuke clenched his fists feeling anger boiling inside him. "Fine." He finally hissed through his greeted teeth. "But if you are lying to me,"</p><p>"You don't need to worry about that. I have no intention of not keeping my promise; after all, I have my own interest in it." a small smile played on her lips as she replied. Sasuke thought for a moment but decided not to respond, it seemed pointless. Despite everything, he could always deal with her in his own way.</p><p>"Oh, and..." Mei started. He looked at her without an expression on his pale, handsome face. Mei was still unsure, yet she knew she had to say it. "Naruto somehow found out about you being here."</p><p>Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "And what did you say?"</p><p>"Nothing, obviously." Mei replied irritably. She sat down in an armchair and relaxed as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "But I suggest you do something about. He was very...devastated."</p><p>"I don't need you telling me that." the irritation in his voice was obvious.</p><p>Mei shrugged. "Up to you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto paced back and forth with a thoughtful look on his face. He tried to process the information, but nothing seemed to settle in his mind. He was a mess, unsure of whom he should be more worried about: Sasuke or Mei. Both had a special place in his heart, neither of them he wanted to lose, yet one seemed to be lost a long time ago and the other was quickly slipping out of his grip. He ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair and looked around unsure of what to do. He wanted to visit the small wooden house in the middle of the forest, but he was afraid that its owner would be very unhappy if he did.</p><p>"Why would Mei defend Sasuke?" he said out loud. "What's in it for her?" Naruto stopped and smiled sadly. "That's right. Mei..." Naruto closed his eyes. He felt miserable. "Mei always liked Sasuke. Always." At last Naruto dropped on his bed and placed his hands under his head. "I was always just a replacement." young man smiled once again. "Well, I got what I wanted, can't blame anyone." He turned over and closed his eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>"Uchiha do me a favour and sit down already." Mei hissed quietly as she mixed the herbs in a pot. She added a few drops of thick colourless liquid. A couple of drops of yellow liquid from a small bottle and something that seemed like a frog's leg. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but did not say a word. The mixture did not look trustworthy, but he was not in a position to complain.</p><p>"How long will this take?" he asked while Mei continued working on the medicine.</p><p>"I don't know." She replied honestly. "It is different for every person. Everything depends on your metabolism. It can take from three days up to a month, but in your case, I think you should approximately settle for a week."</p><p>"A week?" his voice was distant. Sasuke's gaze drifted away. He looked in front of him, thinking carefully of what he was going to do for a whole week, especially in a company of a strange female that made him shiver from time to time. He sighed recalling the events from the previous night. He quietly slipped into the house, not bothering to knock. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard Mei's loud voice, he stopped in his tacks wondering if she was not alone. Sasuke peeked into the kitchen to see Mei pace around having a full-blown conversation with herself. Not only that she was talking out loud, but she was also mimicking the responses. Sasuke watched in amusement and disbelief. He leaned on the doorframe and cleared his throat. Mei looked at him wide eyed and...continued arguing with herself.</p><p>"What do you need that seed for?" Sasuke finally asked.</p><p>Mei's eyes sparkled.</p><p>"Ohhh...I have great plans for it. I don't see any reason to tell you though."</p><p>Sasuke frowned. The week was going to be long.</p><p>"Dreadful." He said. "Why am I not surprised?" the girl shrugged and put away the bottles. She placed the kettle on the stove and sat down waiting for the water to boil. "I don't care what you think." She said very simply.</p><p>"There aren't a lot of things you care about to begin with, right?"</p><p>"Spot on."</p><p>Time flew by fast and before Sasuke knew it, he lay on the only bed in the house with his bare back facing Mei. She leaned over it and studied it carefully, first with her eyes then with hands.</p><p>"It will hurt." She stated. "But only in several places."</p><p>Sasuke restrained from replying. He prepared himself for the pain, but it did not come. Mei's fingers massaged his back warming up his muscles and just when Sasuke started relaxing under her touch a sharp pain pierced his back. He hissed under his breath and clenched his hands up to the point where his fingers turned white. He turned to the girl abruptly, glaring.</p><p>"I did warn you." Mei shrugged and continued.</p><p>"This makes me feel like you have grudge against me."</p><p>Mei could not help but laugh out loudly. "Not at all, you surely aren't on my blacklist yet."</p><p>"I don't think I want to be there." Sasuke replied. He tried to sit up but Mei just pushed him back down angrily.</p><p>"Stop moving. If you want to get better, start listening to me already."</p><p>Young Uchiha, or now the only Uchiha, rolled his eyes. He felt something cold drip on his back in the same places at the same time. He got another urge to turn around and look at what Mei was doing but he resisted, not wanting to listen to her complaining. The places on his back that droplets touched burned like hell. It felt like somebody's hand entered his body and was roughly roaming through the insides. He clenched his teeth yet made no sound. Mei watched him carefully knowing how painful the procedure was, but she did not feel like making it easier for him. She clicked her fingers and continued massaging the designated areas on Sasuke's back, increasing his pain. Just when Mei started getting into it somebody knocked on the door. She froze feeling Sasuke's body go rigid.</p><p>"Mei, open up." It was Naruto. "It's me." His voice sounded different. Naruto was drunk.</p><p>"Hey Mei, come on, open the damn door. I want to see you."</p><p>Mei felt cold sweat run down her back. She looked down at Sasuke who finally managed to turn around and gaze at her oddly.</p><p>"Don't move." she mouthed and stood up. Mei quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over Uchiha just in case Naruto wanted to look inside, although she realized that a blanket was not going to hide anything. Mei gathered her hair in a ponytail and walked to the door. Naruto was still knocking.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal a very unpleased Mei. "Naruto! What on earth are you doing breaking my door." she sent him a fake furious look and Naruto took a step back almost guiltily.</p><p>"Why didn't you open up sooner? I've missed you." he reached out and wrapped his arms around the girl, locking her in a tight embrace. Naruto was squeezing the girl tightly and rubbing his cheek on hers. "You are so soft. I can never get tired of touching you." he whispered passionately into her ear. Mei's eye twitched.</p><p>"Uzumaki, you damn drunk, go and sleep it off!" she pushed him away and fixed her top that was partially off after Naruto's experienced embrace.</p><p>"But Mei-chan, I need you. I feel so unloved. Let me hold you." he leaned closer once again, this time planting a kiss on her cheek. Mei placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly.She looked at him with a stern expression. Mei did not want to hurt him, but she hated when Naruto got drunk. He lost himself completely.</p><p>"Naruto, please go home. I don't have the energy to..." she stopped right before the hurtful words escaped her lips.</p><p>"To what Mei?" Naruto pressed. He grabbed her arm and brought her closer. His face was serious. "You have no energy for me, right? After you saw him again?" he shook her but suddenly stopped. His facial expression froze, and the colour left his face. He was staring at something behind Mei's back. He stared so hard that he did not notice when he squeezed her arm to the point where a couple of tears escaped her eyes.</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto." A cold voice could kill.</p><p>"S...Sasuke..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naruto." Sasuke repeated coldly.</p><p>"It's you. It's really you!" Naruto released Mei and took a couple of steps towards Sasuke, pushing the girl aside gently. His soberness came back, and mind cleared in an instant. Did Sasuke always have that effect on him?</p><p>"What do you want?" Sasuke asked upfront, sending the blonde a heavy gaze,</p><p>Naruto looked back into Sasuke's dark eyes. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Mei felt out of place. All she wanted that moment was to disappear and never come back to face either of them. She roamed her mind for a good explanation, but there was nothing. She tried to step between them, but Naruto moved her aside once again.</p><p>"Sasuke, it is really you. I've been looking for you for so long...we all have," Naruto finally said. He finally got a hold of his emotions and tried keeping them in hand.</p><p>"I told you not to." Sasuke retorted coldly. The glaring completion continued.</p><p>The feeling of awkwardness was growing in the girl's chest. Slowly, slowly she started moving away from the two but Sasuke grabbed her hand and yanked her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he snarled.</p><p>"Well you know...I thought...you two wanted to be alone, this is a private conversation. I am not needed here, so...I'll go and make some tea." Mei made another attempt to leave but Sasuke's grip tightened on her hand. She winced in pain. Mei glared at the Uchiha and tried to pull her hand back.</p><p>"You are hurting her." Naruto took a step closer. The kindness disappeared from his eyes, quickly being replaced with a threat. A smirk played in Sasuke's lips. "She doesn't mind."</p><p>"Actually, I very much do mind." Mei hissed through her gritted teeth and pulled her hand away as hard as she could. Smirk faded from Sasuke's face as he released her. The girl glared at the two men and marched away into the house kicking the door closed. "Idiots," he exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "Absolute silliness,"</p><p>"What is your relationship with her?" Sasuke question as he looked at the closed door. The thought of Mei and Naruto together was unsettling, yet he could not place why. He did not expect Naruto to answer but he did anyway. "There is no relationship between us." He said. "Not on emotional level at least."</p><p>"What does that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Naurot raised his eyebrows. "Does it bother you?"</p><p>"It does not, but I don't want any interference until our deal with her is over." Sasuke spat back.</p><p>"Deal?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "What deal?"</p><p>"I see it as none of your concern."</p><p>Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. All this time he wanted to see Sasuke. He wanted to speak to him, but now that the raven-haired guy was in front of him, he was not sure if he was happy.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>meanwhile</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Mei poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the table. She opened the book where she kept a thorough track of every herb she came across. Her eyes scanned the lines but none of the information was getting to her brain. She could not concentrate. As the girl brought the tea to her lips, she realised how much her hands were shaking. "Ugh, this is not good." She stood up and rushed to one of the shelves. She opened a small box and took out three small yellow pills. Mei placed them in her mouth and swallowed them quickly without any water. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I don't want to deal with this." She mumbled. "I really don't want to."</p><p>Kuro walked towards her and rubbed his soft face on her leg. Mei smiled and kneeled to pet the cat. "You are right Kuro. Thank you."</p><p>A loud crash behind the closed door made the girl jump to her feet and rush outside. She stormed out to find Sasuke and Naruto standing a bit further away from her house. The two glared at each other heatedly. Their aura around them was changing drastically, becoming more dangerous and suffocating.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing?" she yelled running towards them, but Naruto pushed her back. Mei lost her balance and fell on the grass.</p><p>"Do not get in the way Mei."</p><p>"Naruto..."</p><p>"This is between us." Naruto interrupted her.</p><p>Mei stood up and marched towards the two men. She stepped between them and raised her hands in the air signalling for them to wait and listen. "I don't care what's going on between you two." She said sending stern looks at both. "But this will have to wait until our deal with him," she nodded at Sasuke is over. "After it's done, you two can do whatever the hell you want and as FAR away from my house as possible!"</p><p>"Mei," Naruto wanted to object but Mei placed a hand over his mouth and smiled at him.</p><p>"Naruto please." She looked at him, begging him with her eyes. "This is important." Mei's tone softened. Naruto looked into her eyes searching...she was telling the truth. He closed his eyes and kissed her fingertips. Mei did not take her hand away. She smiled with the corners of her mouth as she stroked his cheek.</p><p>"We will settle this later." Naruto threw at Sasuke. He glanced at Mei one last time. He reached out and touched her cheek with his fingers ever so gently. Mei's heart clenched. "I'll see you later." He told her and disappeared.</p><p>Mei let out a sigh and pushed her hair away from her face. She turned around and looked at Sasuke, who was quietly watching the scene. She could not tell what he was thinking and for once...she did not care. Without a single word the girl walked past him towards the house. Sasuke followed closely behind. He closed the door walked into the kitchen. Mei was making a fresh pot of tea. He sat down and watched her intently.</p><p>"Stop staring at me." She said not turning around. "And I would appreciate if you didn't start fights with my friends." She added finally turning around. She carried a tray in a shape of a lotus flower with two cups of steaming tea to the table and put it down.</p><p>"Friend?" Sasuke said dully. "Just a friend?"</p><p>Mei glanced at him surprised. "I was lonely not dead," she said. "And besides, my relations have nothing to do with you." she retorted and sat down opposite him.</p><p>Sasuke stood up causing his teacup to fall. Hot tea spilled all over the table and a couple of boiling tea drops landed on Mei's hand. She winced.</p><p>"You are right." He said. "They have nothing to do with me, but somehow," he leaned in over the table and brought his face closer to hers. "I am interested." He crashed his lips on Mei's catching her off guard. She leaned back in surprise and lost her balance. The girl fell off the chair and groaned in pain. She rubbed her hurt arm before her eyes shot up at Sasuke, who was already standing beside her. He picked her up as if she weighted nothing and carried her to the bed.</p><p>"Uchiha, I am warning you..."</p><p>"What?" a smirk played on his lips. "What are you going to do?" he whispered the last sentence into her ear. The girl shivered.</p><p>"I will not treat you!" it was her last attempt of defence.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled darkly as he placed her on the bed and hovered over her.</p><p>"If that is the price of you..." his fingers touched her neck. "Then I am willing to pay it."</p><p>***</p><p>Mei rested her chin on her hands and looked at Sasuke's unconscious body. A cup of steaming coffee stood beside her along with a large plate of cookies that she baked. Mei hated baking; she only did it when she was much stressed. *What the hell was he trying to do?* she thought rubbing her temples.</p><p>"Uchiha, I'm warning you..."</p><p>"What?" a smirk played on his lips. "What are you going to do?" he whispered the last sentence into my ear. I shivered.</p><p>"I will not treat you!" I threatened.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled darkly as he placed me on the bed and sat next to me.</p><p>"If that is the price of you..." his fingers touched my neck. "Then I am willing to pay it."</p><p>*Out of everything and anything, I least expected that.* she sipped the coffee. Its warmth pleasantly flowed down her throat. *I wonder how far he would go if I did not knock him out...* she thought with a small blush on her cheeks. Sasuke shifted and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the girl. Their eyes met but neither of them said a word. He stood up and walked to the table. Mei shifted in her seat feeling slightly nervous. The look on Sasuke's face was not amused. He sat down opposite her never breaking the eye contact.</p><p>"What the hell did you do?" he asked coldly.</p><p>Mei did not want to reply, but in Sasuke's current state no response could be dangerous. "I've pressed a pressure spot on the back of your neck." She admitted reluctantly.</p><p>"You seem to know my body well,"</p><p>A hint of rose coloured her cheeks. "Not at all," she snapped. "Everybody has that pressure spot there," she protested. *Why the hell am I even justifying myself to him? He was the one who attacked me!* Mei screamed in her head.</p><p>Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her fingers tightly, causing them to click. Mei gasped in pain and tried to pull away, but instead Sasuke yanked her forward. "Listen here and listen good," his voice sounded low and threatening. "If you do that one more time, I will kill you."</p><p>Something clicked in Mei's head; before she could stop herself, she raised her arm and slapped his hand away. Four deep red lines appeared on Sasuke's pale flesh. Mei shot to her feet and smacked her hands on the table glaring at the Uchiha. "And what makes you think, I will not kill you first?" she hissed angrily. "I am warning you Uchiha if you touch me like this one more time...just one more goddamn time, I will make sure you that for the rest of your life you will eat through a straw." They continued glaring at each other for a while longer. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and walked away. she heard the front door open and close with a loud thud.</p><p>Mei dropped her head on her folded hands, thinking that she would never see the Uchiha again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days flew by unnoticed. Mei stalked around the house, cleaning it thoroughly. She tiptoed to the top shelf in the kitchen, reaching out for a wooden pestle and mortar, when someone knocked on the door. she dusted her hands before opening the door. Mei blink in amusement and confusion when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Sakura ran her hand through her hair as she nodded a hello.</p><p>"Hello?" Mei said in confusion. The pink haired female never came knocking on her door before. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I heard that Sasuke was seen here," she stated, looking past Mei, trying to see inside her house.</p><p>Mei frowned in annoyance, thinking of all the ways she was going to make Naruto pay for this. Maybe a laxative in his drink, or poison in his food, or maybe even a diuretic powder...her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the pink-haired girl waving her hand in front of Mei's face.</p><p>"Eh, hello?" Sakura said in annoyance.</p><p>Mei sighed and leaned on her door frame. She crossed the arms on her chest and raised her eyebrows. "He is not here," she replied trying to sound calm. Sakura eyed her suspiciously. Mei shrugged. Sakura tried to look inside the house once again. "He is not here," Mei repeated. "But if I ever see his face again, I will make sure to let him know that you were looking for him." before Sakura could reply, Mei slipped inside the house and closed the door in front of her face.</p><p>***</p><p>Another knock on the door distracted her from her book. Mei looked up wondering if she should open or pretend like she is not home. Her mind battled the options, as the knocking repeated. The girl exhaled quietly and opened the door.</p><p>"Good afternoon," a tall grey-haired masked man stood gracefully in front of her.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" she exclaimed.</p><p>He bowed lightly, smiling behind his mask. He closed his pervy book and put it in his pocket. "Please, Mei, we are not in that kind of relationship,"</p><p>Mei raised her eyebrows amused. "We are not in any kind of relationship," she retorted. "So, what brings you here? Did you run out of the hangover mixture again?"</p><p>"What? No...but I will need a new bottle next week so..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. Mei waited for him to speak again. "Look, the rumours have it that Sasuke was here," he finally said looking into her eyes. Mei pursed her lips trying to remain calm. The rumours in Konoha seemed to spread with the speed of light.</p><p>"As I already told Miss Konoha of the year, he is not here,"</p><p>Kakashi gave her a long questioning look but nodded. "I'm sure you understand how important he is to our team. If you see him again..."</p><p>"Yes, yes," Mei nodded. "I will tell him that you were looking for him."</p><p>"Now, about that miraculous hangover cure, can you make me two bottles this time?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Mei groaned as soon as she opened the door.</p><p>"Hello creepy girl,"</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Mei cried out. "You don't even know him,"</p><p>Sai looked at her blankly. "I just wanted to be a part of the team," he responded nonchalantly. "It seems like the entire team visited you, so I thought this was something I should do as well."</p><p>"Goodbye," Mei slammed the door in front of Sai's face and leaned on it, trying to catch her breath. This pilgrimage to her house had to stop before she lost it completely. She rubbed her temples trying to calculate the chances of more individuals visiting her house to find the infamous Uchiha. Cussing under her breath she marched to the kitchen when another knock echoed in the house. The girl marched to the door ready to give a piece of her mind to whoever was standing on the other side. The door swung open, hitting the handle on the wall.</p><p>"I swear if I hear one more word about..." she stopped in her tracks. "Oh, it's you. Fantastic." She said bitterly. "Just the person I wanted to see."</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke questioned as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the house.</p><p>"Listen," she interrupted. "I have had it right up to here," she pointed at her throat, "with your fanbase knocking on my door."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snarled.</p><p>Mei shook her head. "Just do me a favour and go speak to your girlfriend, your sensei and the new team member who replaced you, whom you haven't met, but somehow made an impact on."</p><p>"Are you insane?"</p><p>"I'm serious, go and talk to them, because if they knock on my door one more time, I will..." Sasuke did not let her finish. His hand shot up and covered her mouth. She looked at him furiously. Mei fumed as she tried to pull his hand away from her mouth. Sasuke caught her hands and held them firmly. He brought his face closer to hers. "Calm down, woman." He hissed under his breath. "Relax,"</p><p>Mei furrowed her eyebrows but nodded. Sasuke slowly released her. She sent him a heavy gaze.</p><p>"What are you doing here Uchiha?" she questioned, not wanting to lose any time.</p><p>"Have you already forgotten our deal?"</p><p>"I was not the one who forgot our deal. Just so you know, missing three days of treatment bring us back to where we started. Now we need to start from the beginning and that is just a waste of my time."</p><p>Sasuke took out a small clear tube and threw it at her. Mei caught it and her eyes sparkled. There it was. The seed she wanted. She brought it closer to her eyes, feeling her heart fill with excitement. Sasuke watched her expressions change one after the other, the most amusing one by far was when her lips trembled as she whispered sweet nothings to the seed. For a moment he had to remind himself why he was in her house yet again.</p><p>"Now we can talk about our further cooperation?" he questioned.</p><p>"Sure," Mei nodded not bothering to look at him.</p><p>"The deal is still on I presume?" he continued.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes," Mei removed the stopped from the test tube and dropped the feed into her palm. It was farm, it almost felt alive.</p><p>"And you will finish the treatment?"</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>"There is one condition though," Sasuke said watching her expression carefully.</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"Coming here is inconvenient, so for the treatment period, I need you to stay with me and my team."</p><p>"Yes, sure..." she replied sniffing the seed when it suddenly hit her. She turned around abruptly and looked at the Uchiha, "wait...what?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei huffed as she followed Sasuke to their hideout. Her legs were tired, and bag was heavy. Kuro paced ahead of her and tried rubbing himself against Sasuke's legs.</p><p>"Did you have to bring this flea bag with you?" Uchiha questioned, gently pushing the cat away with his foot.</p><p>"What was I supposed to do? Leave him to starve?" Mei snapped in annoyance. She stopped and dropped the bag to the ground. "That's it," she huffed, "I am taking a break." She leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"If we walk at your speed, we will not make it to the hideout by the evening," his voice sipped with annoyance as he stepped in front of her. Mei looked up, sweat beaded her forehead. She watched as chilly wind played with Sasuke's hair. His long cloak fluttered in the wind, revealing what he wore underneath. The weather was cold, but Mei was boiling. She took off her poncho and dropped it on the ground.</p><p>"You never told me how far this place actually is. I'm tired!"</p><p>"Tsk," Sasuke clicked his tongue and picked up her bag. "Get up." he ordered and started walking away.</p><p>"Seriously?" Mei grabbed her poncho and rushed after Sasuke. "Hey, wait up," the girl tried to speed up but instead tripped over her own feet. She fell on the ground with a loud thud. Her arms extended above her head as her face ploughed the ground.</p><p>Sasuke stopped and turned around. He felt his temples pulsate as he watched her struggle to get up. He took a deep breath urging himself to calm down. Telling himself he could do it. He marched to the girl and grabbed her by the tunic. With one strong pull he raised her to her feet. Mei's hands shot to her face rubbing the traumatized areas. Sasuke brought his face closer to hers. "Control yourself, next time you fall, I will leave you there,"</p><p>She wanted to ague but the ache from the hit was getting to her. Instead she nodded. Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her at his pace. Her arm felt small and skinny in his large hand, making him adjust his grip several times. He pulled her harder causing her to trip, but his grip kept her in place. Sasuke glared at the girl.</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"This is not my fault!" she protested. "You are pulling me like a sack of potatoes,"</p><p>"Lord give me patience." Sasuke mumbled under his breath release her.</p><p>"Give you patience? I am the victim here." Mei returned rubbing the place where he squeezed. His cold eyes scanned her from head to toe. Sasuke turned away and refused to reply.</p><p>***</p><p>She lost track of time as they continued walking. The shadows started creeping around them as darkness quickly spread over the horizon. She felt exhausted. Her body ached, she was hungry and wanted nothing but to drop on the bed and sleep for days. She watched Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. Uchiha was not even tired. She sighed heavily when suddenly he stopped. Mei stopped in her tracks and looked around curiously. There were trees, trees, and more trees. There was only flora surrounding them. Mei glanced at Sasuke who quickly formed hand seals. Suddenly the illusion dissolved, and they stood in front an entrance to a mound.</p><p>"We are here," Sasuke stated nodding at the entrance.</p><p>"Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed walking ahead when three figures exited the hideout. Two guys and a girl stopped in front of her, studying Mei carefully. She looked back curiously, guessing that this was Sasuke's new team. "So, you are Sasuke's new team?" she asked out loud. "Interesting." Mei tilted her head to a side. "Very interesting."</p><p>"And you are?" redhead with glasses stepped forward, glaring at Mei demandingly. Mei smiled. The girl reminded her of Sakura.</p><p>"I am Sasuke's girlfriend," she replied smiling sweetly. "Didn't he tell you?" she gasped in fake horror. "Sasuke, sweetheart, how could you? I thought you loved me. I thought what we had was <em>special</em>," Mei fluttered her eyelashes.</p><p>The redhead twitched clenching her fists.</p><p>"Stop chatting nonsense," Sasuke walked closer. "Ignore her." he addressed the rest. "She is here for a week to fulfil her part of our agreement."</p><p>"So, you are not...together?" Karin asked hopefully.</p><p>Mei could not help but laugh. Years down the line, Sasuke was still stealing girl's hearts with ease. She could not blame them, Sasuke Uchiha had a certain charm to him. She remembered the way he made her heart beat when she was younger.</p><p>"Not," Uchiha replied. "Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo this is Mei. Mei this is Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo," the introductions took less time than she expected. "Karin, show her to her room."</p><p>Karin wrinkled her nose but nodded. Sasuke handed Mei her bag and walked ahead. Mei shrugged. "Come on, Kuro, let's go," but the black cat did not respond. He rubbed himself against Juugo's leg earning a smile from the large man. He kneeled and petted Kuro. Mei watched her cat respond loving to the touch of his large hand. She felt amused.</p><p>"Usually he doesn't like strangers," she said hovering over Juugo and Kuro. He looked back at her. His large body tensed under her intense gaze. His red eyes narrowed untrustingly. Mei continued smiling. "Looks like Kuro got himself a new friend. Well, friends of Kuro's are my friends." She said and followed Karin into the hideout.</p><p>Her week with "team Sasuke" officially started.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day One</b>
</p><p>"Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach," Mei said not looking up. Sasuke nodded. Mei paced around the table mixing the liquids and preparing the all the required ingredients. She was completely absorbed in what she was doing, which allowed him to study her openly. She wore long-sleeved green tunic and black loose trousers, making her look messy but somehow enticing. Once again, she wore no shoes, and her small feet rushed around that table making soft tapping noises. Mei rolled up her sleeves and stretched. She wrinkled her nose as she leaned on the table. She silently stood there thinking. He wondered what was going through her head at that moment when she suddenly turned around abruptly and marched towards him. She gently pushed his head down into the pillow, as her hands scanned his back. The girl uttered a humph under her breath as she felt Sasuke's back tense. The harder she tried to make him relax the more his muscles tensed up.</p><p>"Uchiha you need to relax," she hissed under her breath. "Why are you acting like you've never felt a touch of a woman,"</p><p>Sasuke popped himself on his elbows and glared at the girl. "You need to learn how to shut up. Let us just do this in silence." He laid back down and closed his eyes. Mei bit her bottom lip and shrugged.</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>Her hands continued exploring his back. Mei stroked his neck, gently applying force to the pressure points, she worked her way down to his shoulders, then to his back. The silence felt uneasy, but she ignored it and continued relaxing Sasuke's muscles. Uchiha felt good. Her small hands fluttered over his back, like little butterflies. He barely felt her touch, yet at the same time he felt her more than ever. It was a strange feeling that quickly circulated through his body and tingled in his limbs. Mei's grip tightened at the crook of his neck. She pressed her middle and index fingers together and slowly trailed them down his spine, stopping at every bump. At the end of his spine she made several circular motions and moved her hands. She picked up the mixture she prepared earlier and started applying it to his back with quick confident movements. She put aside the bowl. He heard her hands click as she sat beside him. Her leg touched her his almost intimately.</p><p>"I am going to start." She said quietly. "What I said before, still applies. This will hurt."</p><p>"I know. I'm ready." Sasuke responded.</p><p>Mei glanced at his muscular back one more and placed her hands over it. She closed her eyes and chanted. At first, he felt nothing, but as soon as her hands connected with his skin, he gritted his teeth. The pain was sharp, as if someone inserted a knife into his flesh and twisted it repeatedly. Mei's hands slowly entered his body. Soft blue light illuminated from the areas her hands entered his back. Sweat beaded his skin, but Uchiha remained silent. Mei sat up; her knees pressed to the side of his leg. She guided her hands through his back. Although he had no idea what she was doing, he entrusted himself completely to her. It was a weird feeling, to trust someone with your life.</p><p>She felt her hands absorb the contaminants from his body, hardening her skin. She glanced at Sasuke, who was stoically enduring the pain. Mei snickered quietly. The next half an hour was monotonous. Mei repeated the same procedure, while Sasuke lay in deep thoughts. Suddenly he felt the force lift off his back, allowing him to take a deep breath. Mei stepped away from his body and quickly rushed to a bucket with yellowish liquid conveniently situated on the table. She dipped her hands into the water and hissed in relief. With the corner of eye, she noticed Sasuke getting up.</p><p>"Stay down," she ordered. "I am not done yet. I just need to get rid of...these," she nodded at the dark spots which were covering her pale hands.</p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>Mei chuckled. "Your little friends." She washed her hands thoroughly four times and returned to the bed. He felt a damp cloth wipe his back bringing relief to his skin. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "The painful part of the treatment is done for today." She warmed up some gel in her hands and quickly rubbed it into his back. This time her hands felt different. Her touches felt more forceful and he liked it. Mei smacked him on the back and got off the bed. "Rest until the evening, we will continue later."</p><p>Sasuke got up and put his shirt back on. He felt light and refreshed.</p><p>Mei dropped on the chair next to the table with a damp cloth on her eyes. Her chest rose up and down as she continued taking deep breaths. The cut of her tunic allowed him to see the outline of her breasts. He eyed them for a while longer before exiting the room and leaving her alone.</p><p>***</p><p>"I don't like her," Karin said tapping her fingers on the kitchen table. Suigetsu stalked around kitchen trying to prepare an edible meal. It was his turn to cook and every time it took a lot of effort not to poison the rest of the team.</p><p>"Someone's jealous," he sing-sand.</p><p>"Shut up, nobody asked your opinion!" the hot-headed girl yelled as she jumped from her seat and threw a large potato at the blonde. He slid out of the way.</p><p>"Hahahahaham you are a loser!" he laughed pointing his bony finger at her.</p><p>"Why you..."</p><p>"Wow, you guys are so active," Mei's head popped from around the corner. She smiled and walked in. Karin wrinkled her nose and turned away. Mei smiled sweetly. "You guys fight like an old married couple. Are you two together?"</p><p>Karin's jaw dropped. She opened and closed her mouth unable to let out a word.</p><p>"Hell no," Suigetsu dropped something into the curry he was preparing, causing a small eruption from the pot. Mei looked at the gooey substance slowly flowing out of the pot, all she wanted was to do was to censor that imagine. She felt a lump stuck in her throat when she sensed the unpleasant smell that was spreading throughout the kitchen. Her eye twitched.</p><p>"What is that?" she questioned pointing at the goo.</p><p>"Dinner?"</p><p>"Okay?" her stomach rumbled, but Mei was unsure if she wanted to fill it or empty it. "How about I give you a hand?"</p><p>"Really?" Suigetsu's eyes sparkled hopefully. His lips curled into a sweet smile.</p><p>Mei chuckled. "Yeah, I like cooking. Say, have you seen Kuro?"</p><p>"Your cat?"</p><p>Mei nodded.</p><p>"He went outside with Juugo,"</p><p>Mei raised her eyebrows in amusement. "He really likes this Juugo," she mumbled. "How very interesting." She chuckled mumbling under her breath. Suigetsu watched amused. "Alrighty!" Mei rolled up her sleeves. "Let's cook."</p><p>***</p><p>Sasuke entered the kitchen and froze in his tracks. Mei and Suigetsu stood closely next to each other both laughing heartedly. They were completely covered in food, but they did not seem to notice. Mei dipped her finger into the green goo on her face and tasted it. Suigetsu followed her lead. They looked into each other's eyes and laughed again. Sasuke frowned. Irritation rose in his chest and he watched the scene in front of him unfold.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned keeping his voice indifferent.</p><p>"Mei's teaching me how to cook." Suigetsu responded.</p><p>Sasuke's cold eyes glared at the girl lightly. He did not like the lively chaos she brought into his life. He did not like her getting along with the team. He did not like the glances Suigetsu sent her when she was not looking. He did not like her relationship with Naruto. He did not like the way her tunic revealed her cleavage. He did not like her small bare feet. He did not like... Uchiha grunted in frustration.</p><p>"Sasuke," Mei waved her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Here, drink this," she handed him a glass of mustard coloured gooey liquid. Sasuke eyed it suspiciously. "This is for treatment purposes." She smiled sweetly at him. Uchiha sighed and took the glass. He eyed the strangely coloured liquid and brought it to his lips. The disgusting taste exploded in his mouth. His face turned red, then white, then green. His eyes shot to the girl, but she only nodded with a serious look on her face. Uchiha down the liquid and rushed out of the kitchen.</p><p>"That thing was disgusting." Suigetsu said nodding the empty glass.</p><p>"Did you try it?" he nodded guiltily.</p><p>"I was curious,"</p><p>Mei chuckled.</p><p>"So, this is a part of his treatment?" he asked. Mei looked at the glass in her hands.</p><p>"Hmm...nope," she laughed. Suigetsu's eyes widened. The pot lid he was holding slid out of his hands. Mei laughed louder.</p><p>"So, you...lied?"</p><p>Mei placed her hand his shoulder. "Hey, I have to make it fun for me too," she winked and looked away grinning like a madwoman.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Two</b>
</p><p>She could not sleep. The room was pitch dark and silent. There was not a single sound in the hideout; it made Mei uncomfortable. All her life she fell asleep to the sounds of the night forest, now the silence was suffocating. Mei sighed and hopped off the bed. She grabbed the blanket and made her way out of the hideout. Cold wind blew through her hair sending a pleasant chill down her spine. Mei closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of freshness. A small smile crept on her face. She wrapped the blanket around herself and started walking away from the hideout when she heard quiet shuffling from the nearby tree. She glanced into the darkness trying to see who it was.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?"</p><p>"I guess I can ask you the same question." Mei responded approaching the person. Karin leaned on the tree. The moonlight reflected in her glasses, and Mei was unable to see her eyes. "I couldn't sleep." she said sitting down on the ground and wrapping the blanket around herself.</p><p>"I like looking at the moon." Karin replied blankly.</p><p>"It's beautiful today," Mei agreed. Silence fell between them. They looked up at the night sky enjoying the view. Mei was the first one to speak. "So, you don't like me," she stated with a small smile on her face. Karin tensed, but did not look away from the moon. The redhead did not want to reply. Mei chuckled at her silence.</p><p>"I do not dislike you, I just..." Karin rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't like your relationship with Sasuke,"</p><p>Mei smiled. She was suspecting it.</p><p>"We don't have a relationship. We have a deal. You know the details. Just give me six more days and I will be out of your hair."</p><p>Karin chuckled darkly. "Don't be so naïve," she wrapped her arms around herself. Mei looked at her in confusion. "We have been together for a year and we did not get even an inch closer," she said sadly.</p><p>"You two are together?" Mei gasped, feeling an unpleasant tingle in her chest. She clenched the blanket in her hands and looked down.</p><p>"We sleep together, but that's it, so I guess you can say not?"</p><p>Mei gulped, feeling uncomfortable, yet relieved. She regretted starting the conversation, but now that it was out there, she could not simply avoid. She opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Karin interrupted her.</p><p>"I've been in love with him for two years, just when I thought that things were getting good between us..." she groaned in frustration. Karin dropped on the ground beside Mei. "Sex is all there is between us, but ever since he met you, we stopped doing that too. There is an abyss between us." Mei could hear the painful bitterness in her voice. Karin was upset and hurting. Mei gently rubbed her slim back.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered. There was a typhoon of feelings destroying her form the inside. "I understand how you feel," she added.</p><p>Karin shrugged Mei's hand off. Mei's hand lifelessly dropped by her side.</p><p>"Do you know Naruto?" she asked out of blue.</p><p>Karin glanced at the girl as if she was crazy. "I've seen him a few times, the rest I know from Sasuke's words." She replied. Mei rested her chin on her knees.</p><p>"Naruto was Sasuke's first kiss." She said smiling against her knees.</p><p>"WHAT?" the hair on Karin's neck stood up. "Are you serious?" She leaned closer to the dark-haired girl. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.</p><p>"Oh yeah, happened in the class, in front of all their classmates. All the girls had massive fits. Poor Naruto," Mei chuckled. Karin fought a smile but could not help laughing out loud.</p><p>"This must have been one hell of a sight,"</p><p>"I'm sure it was," Mei laughed quietly. They were silent for a while, until Mei spoke again, "I've been sleeping with Naruto for two years," she blurred out.</p><p>"Seriously?" Karin sounded shocked.</p><p>Mei nodded. "I've never spoken to anyone about this before. It feels so good to get it off my chest."</p><p>Karin looked at the girl wide eyed. "So, you two an item?"</p><p>"We are friends with benefits."</p><p>"So, <em>how is he</em>?" Karin's questioned surprised her.</p><p>"Let's just say that his stamina is much more than I can handle," Mei said playfully. Karin turned her whole body to face Mei. The girl in front of her was looking ahead into the darkness. Her hair fell on her shoulders covering most of her face.</p><p>"How do you feel about Sasuke?" Karin questioned. She regretted her question the moment she asked.</p><p>Mei's body tensed. Karin could see her fingers clenching the blanket and bare feet tapping the ground. For a moment the red-head wondered why the girl in front of her was always barefoot.</p><p>"I used to really like him when we were younger," Mei said quietly. "You know that weird puppy love you have for someone you don't know personally, whom you watch from afar but are too scared to even say hello."</p><p>Karin listened in silence.</p><p>"He was very cute when he was younger, although," Mei chuckled. "The back view of his hair looked like duck's butt." She laughed, but Karin did not join her. Mei extended her legs, allowing the cold air to caress her feet. The blanket slid down her shoulders, but she paid no attention.</p><p>"What about now?" Karin pressed.</p><p>Mei turned her head and looked at the girl. "Karin, you already know the answer to that question, don't you?" their eyes met. Karin looked away first. She pushed herself off the ground and got up.</p><p>"Let's pretend like this conversation never happened," she said and made her way back to the hideout. Mei watched her slim figure disappear behind the door. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Suddenly the feeling of sadness and loneliness washed over her. Mei sighed. It has been a long time since she felt that way. She hummed under her breath trying to calm down, but it was not working. Mei lay down on the cold ground and curled into a ball. She closed her eyes and started crying.</p><p>***</p><p>The sun was quickly rising. He hovered over the sleeping girl; his long shadow covered her sleeping face from the direct rays of light. He replayed in his mind the conversation he overheard at night. Mei shifted in her sleep but did not wake up. Her feet were sticking out from the blanket and he spotted a small crawly on her leg. He kneeled and flicked the insect off. His fingers snaked around her ankle. It was freezing cold. *<em>This idiot</em>,* he thought. *<em>I can't believe she slept outside.</em>* He wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up. The girl wrinkled her nose but did not wake up. She snuggled to his body. Mei buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath tickled his neck. He inhaled the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. *<em>You already know the answer to that question, don't you.</em>* his voice rang in his head. He pressed his lips to her temple. "What did you mean by that?"</p><p>Sasuke entered the hideout with Mei in his arms. As he made his way to her room, he noticed Karin leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. Their eyes met and he held her gaze. He stopped in front of the redhead but did not say a word. Karin looked at Mei sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her mind cleared and all the pieces of the puzzle found their place. "<em>I see</em>," she whispered and turned away.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Sasuke's firm voice shook the air but Karin ignored him. Her shoulders trembled, but she did not allow herself to cry. Not in front of him. "I'm sorry, Karin," he repeated and left her alone.</p><p>***</p><p>Mei stretched and opened her eyes. Her body felt rested, but her mind was tired. She yawned and looked around surprised. "Did I sleepwalk back to the room?" she mumbled. She thought for a moment and shrugged. She could not care less. Mei hopped off the bed and started getting ready. She had a long day and an interesting treatment session ahead.</p><p>***</p><p>As she approached his room, she could hear the typical sounds of blade being sharpened. She waited for a couple of minutes and knocked.</p><p>"Come in," Sasuke's rough voice echoed from the other side.</p><p>Mei peeked into his room and quickly slid in. Sasuke stopped sharpening his katana and looked at the girl. His dark eyes seemed darker and gaze heavier. "What?" she asked rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"That is my question," he retorted. "What do you want?" his voice sounded colder and more distant than usual. He made her feel uncomfortable, like she was at fault. She fiddled with her dress looking around his room. Sasuke's room was dark and conservative, containing only necessities. It reminded her of the owner.</p><p>"Just wanted to say I'm ready and we can start any time," she said awkwardly.</p><p>Sasuke continued staring at her.</p><p>"What?" Mei snapped. "Why are you staring at me like that?"</p><p>Sasuke slowly put his katana aside and stood up. He walked closer to the girl and looked down at her. Mei gazed up meeting his face. Sasuke's hand reached out cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened but she remained still. Sasuke traced her lips with his thumb, pulling her bottom lips slightly forward. Mei gulped watching his face. His breathing because more ragged. The grip on her cheek tightened, forcing her to part her lips. As if on command, Sasuke slipped his thumb into her mouth. He rubbed her soft moist tongue. Heat rushed to his lower body.</p><p>"Whaf aref yew foin'?" Mei mumbled with his thumb still in his mouth. Her tongue brushed over his thumb as she spoke, making him harder. Sasuke clenched his jaw fighting the imagine of Mei on her knees in front of him, with that little pink tongue brushing over his hardness. His nostrils fluttered as he tried to maintain his excitement. Mei watched his expression hardening. Her lips closed on his thumb and she sucked it in. Uchiha's whole body tensed, while she stroked his thumb with his tongue in circular motion. Their eyes connected in an intense gaze.</p><p><em>"I've been sleeping with Naruto for two years,"</em> her words popped in his mind like a red flag. Sasuke bit the inside of cheek. Metallic taste filled his mouth. He sharply pulled back his hand, pushing Mei away in process. She stumbled backwards but held herself from falling. She threw a confused look at his face. He could see the hurt in her eyes, making him instantly regret his impulse.</p><p>"Mei," Sasuke stepped forward and tried to take her hand, but she slapped him away. She continued quietly looking at him. Her emerald eyes glistered with moisture. "I'm sorry,"</p><p>"Just don't," she replied and made her way out of the room.</p><p>Sasuke watch her close the door quietly and listened to the echo of her footsteps distancing from his room. He threw his head back feeling overwhelmed. "Shit." He hissed under his breath. "Fuck." He clenched his hands into fists fighting the urge to punch the wall. He knew he screwed up, but the mere thought of her together with Naruto made his blood boil. He rested his palms on the table and hang his head low. Sasuke continued taking deep breaths trying to compose himself. Their strange relationship confused him, he could not place his own feelings in order, he could not understand hers either. With a final deep breath, he pushed himself away from the table. He made his way to the room Mei occupied, wondering if he was in her shoes would he try to kill himself or continue the treatment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Three: Part One</b>
</p><p>Mei yawned and walked into the hideout. She fell asleep outside again and this time she did not sleepwalk back to the hideout. Her hair looked like there is a family of crows nesting in it. She closed her eyes as another sweet yawn escaped her lips when she bumped into someone. Mei stumbled and fell backwards. Mount Juugo hovered over her with Kuro in his hands. The black cat looked at her not blinking and continued purring for the mountain man.</p><p>"Good morning," she got up and rubbed her backside. "So, this is where you have been you little traitor," she smiled at the cat who snobbishly looked away. Mei chuckled. "Wow some friend."</p><p>"He likes fish," those were the first words Juugo said to her since she arrived at the hideout. The look of shock on her face was quickly replaced with a smile.</p><p>"You've been feeding him fish?"</p><p>Juugo nodded with a hint of a guilty look on his face. Mei chuckled.</p><p>"Lucky boy," she rubbed Kuro's neck earning louder purrs. "Hold on, where did you get fish?"</p><p>Juugo furrowed his eyebrows. "Caught it in the river."</p><p>"Hmmm..." Mei tilted her head thinking. "Say, do you have anything to do this morning?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Want to go to the river with me to catch some fish?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"I will deep fry it,"</p><p>Juugo looked at her not blinking. "Okay,"</p><p>She did not expect him to agree. "Really?"</p><p>Juugo nodded. The girl smiled widely. "I'll be right back," she rushed down the hall to her room, but before she could reach it, she bumped into someone again. "Ouch," she rubbed her nose. Sasuke's cold eyes looked down at her. Their eyes met, but she instantly looked away. "Sorry," and before he could reply she slid past him into her room. Mei hurried to close the door but Sasuke's foot quickly prevented it. He pushed himself into the room forcing her to take a couple of steps back. "You have no boundaries!" Mei exclaimed. After what happened between them, she promised herself that she will limit their contact to the treatment sessions. Sasuke Uchiha confused her. She did not understand what he wanted from her; she did not think he understood what he wanted either.</p><p>"About yesterday," Sasuke started.</p><p>"No," Mei raised her hand to stop him. "Don't. Just...let's not Sasuke." Mei sighed. "Even I don't know what happened yesterday." She took her comb and started combing the knots out of her hair. "I don't want any more weirdness between us. It is distracting and confusing. So," she smiled as she put her hair up in a high ponytail. "Let's just put up with each other until your treatment is over. Only four days left."</p><p>"Are you done?" he asked darkly taking a step closer, but Mei did not see it. Her back was facing him while she quickly changed her tunic to a tight v-neck completely ignoring his presence. The waistband of her loose pants slid to her hip bones, revealing her lower back.</p><p>"Yeah, look, I'm sure you agree with me, I..." her tirade was interrupted a pair of strong arms wrapping around her body. Sasuke spun her around and crashed his lips on hers. His grip tightened on her waist as he continued mashing her lips with his. Mei grabbed onto his shoulders attempting to push him away, but Sasuke caught and held them behind her back. He forced his tongue into her mouth, devouring her, savouring her taste. She wriggled in his arms trying to break free. Sasuke walked her into the wall, pressing his body against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. The softness of her lips was driving him crazy. She felt his hair tickle her face and get into her eyes. Sasuke broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.</p><p>"What is <em>wrong</em> with you?" she asked quietly. Her hot breath lingered on his moist lips.</p><p>Sasuke gently pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to silence that mouth. The only sound he wanted to come out of it was her moaning his name. This time she did not protest, but she did not respond either. He caressed her cheek. His fingers trailed their way behind her ear. He felt her shudder and gasp. Goosebumps covered her arms, completely giving away her feelings.</p><p>"You want this just as much as I do," his quiet sensual voice sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>"Let's agree to disagree," Mei tried to protest but he laughed.</p><p>"Let's not." He brushed his palm over her breast. Her nipple was erect, perking from her top. Sasuke smirked.</p><p>"This proves <em>nothing</em>,"</p><p>"This proves <em>everything</em>," his voice sipped with confidence and desire. "Four days Mei. Let's make them worth it." Her gaze burned but Sasuke was willing to roast in this fire. Their eyes met and he knew that she was giving in. Mei swallowed the lump in her throat and gently pushed him away.</p><p>"Let me think about it."</p><p>"Fine," Sasuke agreed. "But I am expecting an answer by today's session."</p><p>She nodded avoiding his gaze. Mei grabbed her robe and rushed out of the room. He could hear her apologize to Juugo for making him wait. Juugo mumbled something in response. He heard their footsteps distancing away. The corners of his lips curled up into a smirk. He already knew her answer.</p><p>***</p><p>"Amazing," her jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful waterfall that Juugo brought her to. The big man played with Kuro completely ignoring her amusement. She walked closer admiring the view. Mei eyed the height of the waterfall and rocks surrounding it. Her head felt like it was about explode with thoughts of Sasuke. The feelings in her chest and mind were contradicting each other, making it impossible to make a decision. Mei needed to clear her head. A smile crept on her face. "This might be exactly what I need," she mouthed to herself. She rushed to the water, kicking off her shoes and sending the cloak flying. Juugo noticed the commotion and looked up, but the girl was not there. He got up from the ground and released Kuro. He looked around in confusion wondering where she could have gone and that was when he noticed. Mei was quickly climbing her way up to the top of the waterfall. He gasped unsure of what to do. Juugo looked around but there was no one except her cat.</p><p>Mei reached the top and looked down. A chill ran down her spine as she saw the foaming water at the bottom. It was a crazy thrill. Adrenaline pumped through her veins.</p><p>"What the..." Juugo rushed forward. "Are you trying to kill herself?" he yelled looking up at her. She laughed loudly and waved. If something happened to this weird girl, Sasuke would have his head.</p><p>"Come up here," she yelled back. Mei's long hair fluttered in the wind. Her gaze was directed to the sky and small smile played on her lips. Juugo groaned. He took off his outerwear and started climbing. He reached the top and straightened up next to her.</p><p>"You are insane," he said looking down at the water.</p><p>"Hahaha, you are not the first one to tell me that." she smacked his back. "Look down, what do you see?"</p><p>Juugo thought for a moment. "Water?"</p><p>Mei shook her head. "Freedom." Before he could question her answer, she stepped to the edge and turned to face him. She spread her arm and smile. Juugo reached out, but she was fast. Her body flew off the edge and fell back. All he could hear was her loud laughter and a splash of water.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" his eyes desperately searched for the girl. He sighed in relief when her head popped out of the water. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" he yelled.</p><p>"JUMP!" she yelled back.</p><p>"No way,"</p><p>"Just do it!"</p><p>"I said no!"</p><p>"I'll tell Sasuke you pushed me." Mei snickered.</p><p>"This bitch..." Juugo groaned in annoyance and stepped closer. The big guy rolled his eyes and jumped in. The falling sensation pumped adrenaline through his body making him grin madly. His body hit the water and disappeared under. Mei swam closer right when his head appeared above water. Juugo panted and continued grinning.</p><p>"Feels great, right?" Mei questioned swimming circles around him. Juugo nodded. "Want to do it again?" Juugo nodded again.</p><p>When the returned to the hideout both were wet and freezing cold. Mei's nose tingled and she sneezed. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she could not wait to have a cup of tea. They walked into the kitchen to find the other three team members. Suigetsu was polishing his sword, Karin made notes in a large leather notebook and Sasuke simply leaned on the wall with his eyes closed. Juugo sneezed loudly and shivered. The three people in the kitchen looked up. Karin's eyes widened in shock and confusion.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you two?" Suigetsu gasped. "You look like drenched rats."</p><p>"We went for a swim," Mei responded. She dropped her cloak down and nodded for Juugo to sit down. She quickly paced around the room preparing tea.</p><p>"In your clothes?" Karin eyed them suspiciously.</p><p>"Well we couldn't swim naked, it's cold out there." Mei shrugged placing a cup of tea in front of Juugo. She sat down on a free chair next to Suigetsu. Suigetsu stared from Mei to Juugo wondering if he missed something.</p><p>"You actually purposely went for a swim in this weather?" Suigetsu was not giving up.</p><p>"No, we went for fish," Juugo replied. His voice sounded rougher than usual, so he hurried to soothe with tea.</p><p>"Where is the fish?" Sasuke finally spoke.</p><p>"We forgot," Juugo grumped and looked at his cup.</p><p>Uchiha raised his eyebrow. Silence filled the kitchen as everyone went back to what they were doing. He watched Mei resting her cheek on her hand while she played with the teacup. Water dripped from her hair and landed onto the floor, making a small puddle, but no one seemed to notice. His eyes travelled to her neck then to her chest. In his mind he was slowly undressing her, bit by bit. Her nipples were hard against the wet material of her top. Sasuke's jaw tensed. He took a deep silent breath and continued the inspection of her body. She leaned forward and laid on the table, uncovering her lower back. He could see the bumps of her spine and in his mind, he was trailing his tongue over them, one by one. He felt tightness in his pants. The treatment session was hours ahead, but he already felt like he was at his limit. The thought of Mei refusing his suggestion crossed his mind, but Uchiha brushed it off. In his mind, refusal was not an option. She became his fixed idea. He wanted her and it irritated him.</p><p>Mei's breathing became deeper. Suigetsu tilted his head and leaned closer to her. Sasuke tensed.</p><p>"Wow, she's asleep," he said sounding amused. "Seriously, this girl can sleep anywhere. Yesterday I saw her sleeping in the onsen. Her body just floated on the water, face up, I thought she was dead." Suigetsu chuckled. Three pairs of eyes glared at him. The pencil in Karin's hand broke in half. Suigetsu blinked realizing what he just said. "No...this is not..." he mumbled rising to his feet and taking steps towards the exit. Karin furiously walked towards him.</p><p>"Were you peeping <em>again</em>?" he said dangerously. Her red hair looked redder.</p><p>"No! I just wanted to relax...you know...<em>stress</em> <em>relief</em>..."</p><p>Karin's eyes widened.</p><p>"<em>Stress relief</em>," she repeated. Her eyes darkened as she picked up Juugo's cup and threw it at Suigetsu's head. "I'll show you stress relief," she grabbed a chair and threw it at the blonde. Suigetsu screamed and ran out of the kitchen with Karin closely behind. Sasuke got up and walked to Mei. He cleaned down and picked her up. Her clothes were still damp and felt unpleasant against his skin. Juugo watched quietly as the leader of their team marched out of the kitchen with the new girl in his arms. The look on Sasuke's face confused him and he could not help but wonder if he was missing something.</p><p>***</p><p>Sasuke eased her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Mei snuggled to the warmth, burying her face. Sasuke put his hand on her head and stroked it; he watched her for a while longer before leaving the room. Mei's eyes shot open. She clenched the blanket in her hands trying to calm her racing heart. One thought raced through her mind...*<em>The warmth of his embrace feels familiar</em>.*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Three: Part Two</b>
</p><p>"Sit," Mei pointed at the chair in the middle of the room and got back to the table. Sasuke sat down and looked at the girl's back.</p><p>"What's your answer?" Uchiha did not beat around the bush. Mei's back tensed but she continued preparing the ingredients for the treatment. His eyes narrowed while he waited, btu she remained silent. "Mei." Sasuke called her name. She heard notes of impatience in his voice.</p><p>"After the treatment," she said quietly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I will tell you after this treatment." Mei turned around and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes.</p><p>Sasuke nodded. He was willing to wait a while longer, he knew that the wait was going to be worth it.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>meanwhile</b>
</p><p>"Where the hell did she go?" Sakura hissed under her breath as she walked around the small house. She peeked in through the window but could not see anything. "The house is empty. Even her ugly cat is gone." She stated in a matter-of-fact way.</p><p>Naruto did not reply, he walked to the front door and kicked it in. Sakura glanced at the blonde, feeling new found respect for him. She followed closely behind. It was the first time she was inside Mei's house. The very few times she visited this place, she always remained by the door. A look of disgust played on her lips. She wrinkled her nose when she saw a pile of clothes laying on the bed.</p><p>Naruto quickly scanned the whole house, but everything seemed to be there. He was confused.</p><p>"Looks like she left in a rush," Sakura said. She pointed at the pile of clothes. "I'm sure some of them are missing,"</p><p>Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He desperately roamed his mind thinking of scenarios of what could have happened, but only one kept flashing in his mind. She left with Sasuke. Meanwhile Sakura looked at the bookshelves. She trailed her fingers over the wood collecting the dust.</p><p>"Doesn't she know how to clean." She exclaimed wiping her finger. "This is filthy..."</p><p>"Enough," Naruto barked not turning around. "Sakura, enough."</p><p>His cold voice sent shivers down her spine. Sakura looked at Naruto's broad back, while he marched towards the exit. She could not help but wonder when did Naruto mature so much. The girl shrugged, threw one last glance at the house, and hurried after her teammate.</p><p>***</p><p>Her hands entered his head, the same way she done to his back and his chest during the previous treatments. Mei worked in silence. This session was more unpleasant and painful than he expected, but Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to distract himself. His thoughts travelled to the girl standing behind him. He imagined her slim figure in her loose clothes, walking around him, raising her hands to continue the treatment, and every time she would do it her ample breasts would rise too. His body tensed and, in an instant, a sharper pain pierced his head. Sasuke threw his head back and grunted. Mei stepped backwards.</p><p>"Sasuke," she groaned. "I told you to relax. This is not a joking matter."</p><p>"I am trying to," he hissed back. He opened his eyes to look at the girl. "How much <em>longer</em>?"</p><p>"Around twenty more minutes, come on, lean back, the sooner we start the sooner we finish."</p><p>Uchiha did not comment, he allowed her to push his shoulders back on the chair and continue. The next twenty minutes went by quicker than he expected. When he opened his eyes again, Mei was washing her hands in the same large bowl she used every day. Sasuke got up and stepped behind her. His chest touched her back, making her shudder. Sasuke leaned closer, his hair tickled her ear. "Your answer." He whispered. Her scent tickled his nostrils, making him lean closer. Sasuke rested his hand on the table at each side of her. Mei was trapped between the table and the guy behind her. She finished washing her hands and wiped them with a cloth. Sasuke was waiting.</p><p>"My answer is <em>yes</em>." She exhaled quietly. A mixture of feelings exploded in her chest: guilt, nervousness, excitement, relief. Sasuke pressed his lips to the back of her head and smiled against her hair.</p><p>"That's the correct answer," he grabbed her arm and turned her around abruptly, smashing his lips on hers. The part of her brain responsible for common sense switched off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He pushed her on the table, knocking everything down in process. He heard something break, but he did not care, neither did she. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her sides and her ass. Mei clenched his shirt in her hands and tagged on it demandingly. Sasuke broke the kiss, his eyes never leaving her, and ripped off his shirt. Sasuke's hands found her top and ripped it to shreds, his eyes widened when he saw that she did not wear a bra. Her hard nipples perked up invitingly. Sasuke growled lowly. His strong hands cupped her breasts and squeezed. Mei gasped and arched her back. Her eyes closed almost instantly.</p><p>"Open your eyes," Sasuke said huskily. "I want you to look at me when I do this to you," his hand squeezed her ass over the fabric of her pants. Mei moaned and bit her bottom lip. His dark eyes found hers, hammering her in her place. He snaked his hands into her pants and squeezed her ass again, loving the feel of her smooth skin. She lifted herself allowing him to pull them off along with her underwear. He caressed her naked body in admiration and unhidden desire. He wanted her and he wanted Mei to know it.</p><p>"Sasuke," her voice broke when his hand drew circles on her inner thigh.</p><p>"That's right," he purred. "Remember the name of the one who is going to fuck you senseless for the next four days,"</p><p>Mei furrowed her eyebrows getting the urge to object but suddenly his lips locked on her nipple and two fingers entered her body, she moaned loud forgetting what she was going to say. She grabbed onto his shoulders while he worked his fingers inside her. His tongues drew circles around her nipple, but Sasuke was not about to be gentle. The last thing he wanted was to be gentle to her. His teeth locked on the sensitive flesh earning a gasp of pain from the girl. Her nails dug into his shoulders, but that pain excited him. He added a third finger. Her warmth clenched around him tightly, driving him to the edge.</p><p>"You are so wet...fuck," he hissed taking his fingers out of her and licking them. Mei watched his fingers disappear in his mouth. Her jaw dropped. She never expected Sasuke to be that erotic. Her hands reached for his pants. He was rock hard. Mei took him in her hand and squeezed it at the base. Sasuke growled. She smirked and continued stroking him up and down, increasing her pace and then slowing it down, as if demanding for him to surrender. She leaned closer and planted a kiss on his neck, she nibbled on his flesh while her hand never stopped moving. Mei trailed her tongue to his ear, licking his earlobe before slipping it into his ear. Uchiha shuddered. He never had his ear played with before and he ridiculously enjoyed it. Her wet tongue moving in and out of his ear was one of the hottest things he ever experienced. Suddenly the image of Mei doing it to Naruto crossed his mind. Sasuke froze feeling unexplained rage rising in his chest. Mei brushed her thumb over the head of his manhood.</p><p>"Sasuke..." she whispered against the skin of neck, bringing him back to reality. Sasuke took a deep breath blocking the unwanted images in his mind. He pushed her down on the table and attacked her neck. He could hear her chanting his name through the moans, while he worked his way to her chest and then to her stomach. She drew a breath and held it when his lips touched her moist lips. He smirked as his tongue slipped up and down, then in and out of her warmth. She grabbed onto his hair pushing his head down in process. Mei felt a mind-blowing orgasm build up inside her when Sasuke suddenly stopped. She groaned in protest, causing Sasuke to laugh. He leaned closer and smashed his lips against hers, allowing her to taste her juices. They break the kiss panting. Her eyes gaze crazily at him. He grabs his throbbing member and guides himself inside her. Their eyes meet and he entered her in one hard thrust. Her walls clenched tightly around his large manhood. She squeezed her eyes shut and grunted, trying to adjust to his length.</p><p>"Keep.your.eyes.open." he hissed through his gritted teeth. Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and obeyed. Sasuke pulled back and thrusted right in. The feeling of his large cock slamming deep inside her over and over again made her vision blurry. Sweat rolled off his body and mixed with hers. The brewing orgasm she felt earlier reached its peak and she exploded, screaming out his name. It took almost all his will power not to explode after hearing her scream his name. Sasuke caught her lips with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth, inviting Mei to a battle. She accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance, as he pounded her faster and harder. Sasuke slammed into her, causing her back to scrape the table. Her cum spurted out with his every move. She let go of him, allowing her arms to drop by her sides. She slightly sat up causing his entering position to change. He looked down at her sweaty body with a lustful gaze. Mei felt his cock grow bigger inside her, pushing her walls apart, filling her up to the limit. Her nails clawed the table. Sasuke grunted and picked up the pace.</p><p>Her hands slipped causing her to fall back on the table but before she could hit the surface, his strong arms caught her, causing his cock to thrust under a new angle. She looked desperately into his eyes, completely losing count of how many times she exploded with orgasms. Sasuke held her closer. The sound of him pounding her was loud as he slammed against her skin, mixing with even louder moans and pleas escaping her red lips.</p><p>They have lost the track of time. Her body was weak, she felt like a doll in his arms, as he turned and spread her to continue in a different position. His hands clenched her sides, leaving bruises on her pale flesh. Mei felt him pull her arms behind her back; his thrusts became harder. Mei continued screaming his name; saliva dripped from her mouth and fell on table. With a final thrust, Sasuke groaned and collapsed on her, releasing deep inside her. His weight suffocated and she tried to move from under him, but Sasuke did not allow it. He pressed himself against her harder, wanting to bury every drop of his semen inside her.</p><p>"You are heavy," she said quietly. Her limbs felt like jelly. Sasuke's lips curled into a smile. He slipped out of her and picked her up. He eased her down on the bed and lay beside her. His arms snaked around her body as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. His fingers stroked her tummy, drawing circles around her belly button. His warmth wrapped her in a cocoon. Mei closed her eyes and dozed off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Four</b>
</p><p>Mei was waking up slowly. Her body ached with pleasant bliss, which brought a smile to her face. She shifted feeling the weight of another body on hers. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her waist and one of his legs rested between hers. Their position felt snug. Mei turned around to face him. Even in his sleep Sasuke furrowed his forehead, earning himself a wrinkle between the eyebrows. It was not the first time she got to study his face this close, but that morning it felt different. She poked the wrinkled between his eyebrows and smiled to herself. Her index finger moved up and down, trying to straighten his skin. Sasuke huffed in his sleep but did not wake up. Mei bit her bottom lip, holding in a chuckle. She trailed her finger down his nose and to lips. Seeing them so close, touching them, gave her a fluttering sensation in her stomach. Mei's lips parted as a strong urge to kiss him washed over her like a tide. She closed the distance between them, lightly brushing her lips against his.</p><p>The grip on her waist tightened and Sasuke opened his eyes.</p><p>"You are rather brave today, aren't you?" his voice hoarse from sleep. Sasuke opened one eye and then the other, looking at the girl lazily.</p><p>A small blush crept on her cheeks, but she responded with a smile.</p><p>"Is that a problem?"</p><p>Sasuke cupped the back of her neck, holding the girl firmly. "No, no it isn't." their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled her body on top of his, allowing her to feel his morning erection. She moaned into the kiss, feeling a tingling sensation between her legs. His hands outlined her body and spread her legs forcing them down at his sides. Her body was in an upright position. His flaming gaze caressed the girl lustfully. He wanted her and this primal feeling was eating him away.</p><p>Mei watched his expression carefully, loving the feeling of his strong hands on her waist. His strong fingers gripped her sides and slid to her ass, slightly lifting her up. She stroked his chest, her fingernails scraping his nipples. They hardened making her gulp. Unable to resist, Mei leaned in and trailed her tongue over one. The man underneath her exhaled soundly. She repeated the simple action and the response of his body surprise them both. His eyes rolled back as his body shuddered. Sasuke moaned, digging his nails into her skin. She smiled and continued playing with his nipples enthusiastically. Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha would be sensitive to such caress? Mei was getting carried away when she felt a gentle stroke between her legs. She froze and looked into his eyes.</p><p>He stroked again, pushing her lips apart and rubbing her clit in circular motions. Her head dropped to his chest and butt stuck out higher. The legs spread as if they had a mind of their own. Sasuke caressed her warmth, feeling the wetness starting to accumulate. Two fingers slipped in smooth. Her hot walls gripped tightly around them. "Mhmm," she moaned against the skin of his chest, urging him to continue. Sasuke moved his fingers in circular motion, teasing her. His fingers were quickly replaced with his erection. Mei pushed herself up and threw her head back feeling his large member fill her, pushing aside her walls.</p><p>"Sasuke," she whispered his name. His hands found themselves on her ass; he lifted her up and pushed her back down, releasing a throaty growl. Mei grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze. She raised her hips and eased herself on his length. She continued moving up and down in a slow steady pace, her eyes never leaving his. Although he enjoyed the captivating view of her body on top of his, riding his length, it was not enough, he wanted it faster, harder. Sasuke wanted to dominate. He freed his hands and pushed her body onto his. Their chest collided; the feeling of her full breasts against his chest was arousing. Sasuke grabbed her and ass and held her in place. His lips found hers, and he started thrusting.</p><p>***</p><p>The hideout was quiet. Kuro walked into the kitchen and sniffed around searching for food. His plate was empty. He sat down wiggling his tail and meowed. He waited a while longer and paced down the hall. He stopped in front of a closer door and meowed loudly. He could hear noises coming from behind the door, urging him to continue whining. His soft paws landed on the door. Kuro scratched the wood trying to get in. After a while, the door opened.</p><p>"Kuro," Mei smiled. The fur ball meowed loudly and jumped into her arms. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She petted his head as she walked to the kitchen. She set the cat on the table and transferred some food into his plate. He rubbed himself against her legs and started eating. Mei heated up the water and poured a cup of tea. The hot cup warmed up her hands, as she sat at the table. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, scruffy and topless. She watched him yawn and rub the back of his neck. The muscles of his arm tensed, causing her stomach to do a flip. He poured a glass of water and downed it in one go. "Where is everyone?" she questioned sipping the tea.</p><p>Sasuke walked behind her; his hands landed on her shoulders. "Karin and Suigetsu are off on a mission." He said sliding his hands up her neck and into her hair. He ran his fingers through her long hair. The skin on her legs tightened, covering with goosebumps.</p><p>"What about Juugo?" she asked quietly. Mei tilted her head. Sasuke leaned to her ear. His hot breath tickled and excited. The cup in her hands shook splashing the hot tea on her hand, but Mei did not notice.</p><p>"Don't worry about Juugo," he hissed into her ear, his arms snacked around waist. One hand slid up to her breast and the other down into her loose trousers.</p><p>"Sasuke...we just got up. Don't you think...?"</p><p>"I don't," he grunted, rubbing his finger between her intimate lips. They only had four days and he was planning to use them to the fullest. He pulled her up and pushed her onto the kitchen table. The cup of tea flew off and broke on the concrete floor. His lips found themselves on the back of her neck. She moaned loudly as he nibbled on her flesh, gradually increasing the strength of his bite. Her trousers were pulled down and legs spread. His hand connected with her ass cheek, making her gasp in pain and pleasure. He squeezed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart. His dick throbbed in anticipation. Sasuke pressed the head against her entrance. Mei wiggled. His lips curled into a smirk. "I will not let you off easy, Mei," he said and thrusted inside her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Five</b>
</p><p>Sasuke woke up alone. The place beside him was empty and cold. Uchiha rubbed his face and stared at the ceiling. His body felt exceptionally satisfied, as did his mind. After sex bliss still lingered in his body. The images of the previous night flashed before his eyes. He smirked feeling the tingling sensation in his lower body. His hand slid under the covers and grabbed his throbbing penis. He exhaled soundly and stroked his shaft. The image of Mei flashed in his mind and he held onto it. Sasuke closed his eyes and continued pumping his shaft. There she was on his bed, with her hair spread over the pillow, eyes boring into him, lips slightly parted. Sweat beaded her body as her chest continued rising vigorously. He recalled his hands sliding from her neck to her chest, cupping those ample breasts and moving down, lower and lower, reaching the most sensitive area of her body.</p><p>Sasuke's grip around his dick tightened. He groaned and stroked himself harder. She was overly sensitive. Everywhere he touched her made her shudder and cover with goosebumps; the way she bit her lip every time he slipped inside her, and the way her lips whispered his name. <em>Sasuke</em>. <em>Sasuke</em>. <em>Sasuke</em>. He wanted to hear it again. He sped up his pace, bringing himself closer to orgasm. Her soft lips on his, in a passionate kiss while her insides are gripping tightly to his dick. Their lips part and eyes meet. A trail of saliva is glistering on her chin. His gaze glides to her lips and the final <em>Sasuke</em> does it for him. With a loud groan Uchiha releases into his hand. The tension in his legs is slowly going away. Sasuke raised his hand and looked at the cloudy white liquid. An odd feeling rose in his chest. He dropped his arm on the bed and sat up. The muscles on his stomach tensed. A crazy thought of <em>keeping</em> the girl for himself came to his mind, but Sasuke burnt it at the core. At last, he stretched and got up.</p><p>***</p><p>The morning was cold, and Mei regretted not wearing more layers. She shivered and continued picking the herbs. Her stock was running low and she needed to replenish urgently. She quietly hummed a tune, occasionally pushing her hair behind her shoulder. A particularly chilly gust of wind blew right through her. The girl sniffled, something in the atmosphere was unsettling. She glanced at the basket quickly calculating if what she had there was enough to finish the treatment. "That should probably do it." she mumbled quickly and quickly made her way to the hideout. The forest was distressing; the sound of rustling leaves whispered of something wicked. A premonition of something terrible started to build up in her chest, unravelling her senses. Mei pressed the basket to her chest and sped up. That feeling disturbed her. She kept telling herself that it was probably nothing, she could have been mistaken, but deep inside she knew that something was going to happen.</p><p>The hideout was as quiet as when she left. She quickly dropped the basket in her room and grabbed a towel. The need to calm her nerves and racing heart was too great. Mei took a deep breath and made her way out of the hideout again. Suddenly a tall figure crossed her path.</p><p>She gasped and stumbled back.</p><p>"Why so jumpy?" Sasuke's voice cooed.</p><p>"You startled me." She retorted clenching the front of her tunic.</p><p>Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?" he took a step closer and cupped the back of her neck, but Mei slipped away from his grip, making the Uchiha furrow his eyebrows.</p><p>"The hot springs." She replied quickly. "I just," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just need some time alone. I'll be back soon."</p><p>She hurried past him before he could stop her again and disappeared behind the front door, leaving him dumbfounded. Sasuke stood in silence of the hideout processing what just happened. He pursed his lips and glared at the place she stood a minute ago. The way she avoided his touch did not sit well with him, it was <em>troubling,</em> and he <em>hated</em> that feeling. Sasuke grabbed his katana and stormed out of the hideout.</p><p>***</p><p>She eased into the warm water and let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes enjoying a wonderful combination of quiet, isolation and comfort. Hot water stimulated the nerve endings of her body, causing her muscles to relax. The unsettling feeling in her chest started to settle down. Mei took a deep breath and dived under water. A couple of bubbled escaped her nose. Comforting warmth surrounded her, making her wish to stay under water. Mei forced herself out. The cold air attacked her heated skin; the contrast in the temperature felt great. The sight of steam rising from the water and disappearing in the atmosphere was captivating. Mei moved to the shallower end of the hot spring and leaned on the rock. She closed her eyes, trying to relieve the last bits of anxiety in her body.</p><p>A soft thud made her stir and look back in silent panic.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she questioned as she watched him slowly take off his clothes. His eyes bore into hers. The last bits of clothing landed on the ground. Mei swallowed looking at his pale skin, scarred arms and hairless chest. Her eyes travelled lower. Instinctively she closed her legs, feeling the heat rise between them.</p><p>"Sasuke," she called tilting her head. "Why are you here?"</p><p>He stepped into the water and eased down beside her. "I felt like soaking." He retorted. "Is that a problem?" his strained voice surprised her. Mei smiled lightly.</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>Sasuke watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Water drops slid from her hair to her face. His eyes followed them down to her neck and to her chest, disappearing in the water. To his great dissatisfaction, her breasts disappeared under water covered by the steam. Mei pushed the strand of her wet hair behind her ear but did not open her eyes. He moved closer and his hand slipped up her leg and between her thighs. A flush of adrenaline tingled through her body as she jerked aside from the shock; he did not allow her to regain her senses. Sasuke moved quickly and surely and in no time, she found herself pressed to the rock with his lips kissing her roughly and hands roaming her body with an untamed hunger.</p><p>She clenched his shoulders trying to pull him away to ease his force, but he just pushed harder. His erection pressed to her thigh. She gasped into the kiss, digging her nails into his flesh. Excitement shot through her like electrical discharge. The thought of him penetrating her right there and then crossed her mind, but Sasuke had something else in mind. He picked her up and sat her on the edge with her legs spread wide. A blush covered her cheeks as she tried to close them, but Sasuke pushed them further apart. His eyes looked fiercely into hers. He did not say a word, but the look on his face was enough to convey what was on his mind.</p><p>Mei obeyed and relaxed her legs, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. He trailed quick slurpy kissed from her neck to her chest, nibbling on her hard nipples, kissing her downwards, leaving Mei breathless. He clenched her thighs leaving red marks. Her stomach tensed as he moved his face lower and lower, until he reached her warmth. Sasuke looked up, searching for her eyes. Her throat dried and body trembled, but not from the cold. His eyes told her to watch him and she did. He lowered his face and planted a kiss on her feminine lips. She gasped and threw her head back, but his cold hands nudged her, forcing the girl to watch.</p><p>His tongue glided across her entrance, savouring her taste. A smirk crept on his face as he felt her hands bury in his hair bringing him closer. Sasuke parted her lips circled his tongue across her clit. The girl trembled clenching his hair hard, sending a thrilling vibe to his throbbing dick. Her juices were driving him crazy. He placed his hands on her trembling legs restricting their movement as he continued lapping hungrily at her pussy. Soon the surroundings were filled with her heavy breathing. She moaned his name, pulling on his hair, sending tingling sensations all over his body. She watched his head move between her legs, his tongue driving her wild. Sasuke pushed her tongue inside her, twisting it around. She arched her back and incidentally pushed his face into her core. She did not notice when she started grinding up against his tongue; her eyes were dulled with pleasure. Sasuke cupped her ass, changing the angle slightly. The orgasm that had been building struck her like a hurricane. Mei bit her lip to stop herself from screaming but Sasuke pushed his fingers into her mouth.</p><p>"Don't you dare," he hissed. "I want to hear it. <em>All of it</em>."</p><p>"<em>Sasuke</em>," she cried out, with his fingers still in her mouth and her entire body convulsing.</p><p>"<em>Look into my eyes</em>," he growled lowly at her face, and she did. He pulled her closer to the edge and positioned himself between her legs. His tip found her opening. Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck forcing their faces to the same level. Their eyes met and he pushed himself inside her. Her core was warm and wrapped around him tightly. Sasuke groaned, fighting the urge to release inside her right there. He pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment, before pulling back and slamming right back in. Her hands felt weak as he tried to support herself. Sasuke was merciless. He slammed into her rough and hard. The pleasure boarded with pain, but Mei liked it. She wanted more and she asked for it.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. His thrust became more chaotic. Their tongues battled for dominance which he allowed. Mei roamed his mouth earning low grunts of pleasure from her lover. She tugged on his hair forcing his head back. Her lips found his neck; she caressed his flesh selflessly with her lips, before clenched her teeth on the skin. His grip around her tightened and dick stiffened. She moaned against his skin but did not stop, loving the effect she had on the mighty Uchiha. "Mei," he groaned pounding into her. She bit into his skin harder. "<em>Fuck." </em>Sasuke growled lowly and released inside her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking deep steady breaths, trying to calm his body down. Mei weakened in his arms, her own body still shaking from the overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>Sasuke lowered himself into the water with Mei still in his arms. He gently kissed her neck, not ready to let go of her. She played with his hair feeling completely exhausted.</p><p>"Do you reckon something must be said right now?" He whispered into her neck.</p><p>Mei smiled weakly. "Not in our case, no."</p><p>Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You are right." His hands slid down her back and cupped her ass. He spread her ass cheeks and rubbed his growing erection between them. Mei's eyes widened. "<em>This</em> is so much <em>better</em> than talking."</p><p>***</p><p>He polished his katana in silence, while Mei paced around the kitchen cooking dinner. He watched the way she moved. Her loose clothes gave him the impression that she was floating. Sasuke tilted his head to a side wondering why she always wore such loose clothing. He roamed his mind trying to recall if he ever saw her in something more <em>fitting</em> but the only imagine that came to mind was of her <em>naked</em>. The cat purred and walked between her legs. She leaned down rubbed it between the ears. The little bugger headbutted her hand causing Mei to laugh out loud. Sasuke froze on the spot listening to that laughter. His lips curled into a snarl, appalled by his own body reaction to the female in front of him.</p><p>The door of the hideout burst open and loud bickering of Karin and Suigetsu filled the air. They walked into the kitchen followed closely by Juugo. Mei glanced at Karin feeling uneasy. The redhead returned her gaze and looked away.</p><p>"You are back early," Sasuke said coldly.</p><p>Suigetsu dropped on the chair opposite him and rested his sword against the table. "You wouldn't believe what happened." He exclaimed. "Konoha is in mourning."</p><p>Mei froze. Her fingers clenched the plates tightly. Her heart raced as she listened.</p><p>"What?" Sasuke proceeded to question.</p><p>"Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin was murdered." Karin stated.</p><p>A loud shattering noise filled the air. All eyes turned to Mei. Broken plates laid by her feet. "<em>What</em>?" she whispered wide eyed. "<em>What</em> did you just say?"</p><p>Karin raised her eyebrow. "I said that Jiraiya was killed." She repeated coolly. "Apparently by one of the Akatsuki members. The whole village is..." before she could finish the sentence, Mei stormed out of the kitchen. She busted into her room; her hands were shaking as she pulled out the bag and threw a couple of things inside. She quickly put on her shoes and searched for the poncho when the door to the closed with a loud thud. She looked up to see Sasuke leaning on the door.</p><p>"Where do you think you are going?" his cold voice rang in her ears, but Mei ignored it.</p><p>"I need to go back. I need to see Naruto." She replied quickly. "If I leave now, I will be able to come back in time for the treatment tomorrow. I just need to...I..." Mei stuttered. Her mind travelled to the blonde and her heart clenched in pain. She knew that he was suffering.</p><p>"You are not going." Sasuke glared down at the girl.</p><p>Mei found her poncho and slipped it on. She looked up. "I'm <em>going</em> Sasuke and I'm leaving <em>now</em>."</p><p>"We had a deal."</p><p>"And I will be back by the night-time tomorrow. We will <em>not</em> miss a day in your treatment." She responded. Mei picked up her bag and walked to the door, but Sasuke blocked her way. "You <em>know</em> how much Jiraiya means to Naruto," she hissed. "You <em>know it</em>, Sasuke. I <em>have to</em> be there for him."</p><p>Sasuke was silent and she took it as agreement. Mei pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "I want you to remember something Mei." His voice spat venom at her. "If you are fucking <em>me</em>, you are <em>only</em> fucking <em>me</em>." The grip on her arm tightened, bruising her skin.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Uchiha?" Mei snapped. "Naruto is my <em>friend</em>."</p><p>Sasuke pulled her closer and laughed bitterly into her face. "A friend whom you've been <em>fucking</em> for <em>two years</em>. Was he any good?" his face close to hers, his dark eyes piercing her through. Mei's eyes widened in shock. She pulled her arm back and took a step back.</p><p>"<em>I see</em>." She said quietly. Realization that he heard her conversation with Karin shook her, but the fact that he <em>still</em> slept with her afterwards shocked her even more. Her throat felt dry and for a moment she felt like crying. Confusion and resentment swamped over her. "I see." She repeated and took another step back. Her eyes looked directly into his. She felt guilty and ashamed. Naruto was the first and the only guy she slept with before Sasuke, and although Naruto and herself never had a relationship, they never made vows, never promised each other anything, she felt <em>dirty</em>. <em>His</em> words made her feel dirty.</p><p>Something in the way she looked at him made the switch in his brain click. Sasuke reached out to Mei, but she slapped his hand away.</p><p>"I will be back to fulfil our deal." She said coldly, turned away and walked out of the hideout.</p><p>***</p><p>The silence of the room was nerve-racking. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as if it had all the answers, but it did not.</p><p>Thunder shook the sky. The sound of heavy rainfall followed. His hand fell on the cold empty space beside him. The vision of her warm body next to him invaded his mind mercilessly. The bedsheets wrinkled in his fist.</p><p>Sasuke cussed and got up; the next thing he knew, he was quickly making his way to Konoha.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Six: Part One</b>
</p><p>When Mei finally reached Konoha, the time was approaching sunrise. The rain had stopped. She could feel continuous gushes of wind; they cooled her damp clothes, leaving her body trembling unwillingly. The door to Naruto's house was unlocked. Dead silence greeted her as she stepped into the house. "Naruto," she called, but there was no response. "Naruto?" Mei quickly looked around noting the clothes on the floor, empty bottles of sake, food wrappers and other rubbish. She furrowed her eyebrows, carefully stepping over the items on the floor. The bedroom was as equally bad. She flicked the light switch and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Mei stepped into the room, her heart racing. It looked as if Naruto went on a rampage; another wave of sadness washed over her.</p><p>Her gaze fell on the broken picture frame by the bedside. She reached out to pick it up, her hand freezing midway. Mei swallowed a lump in her throat as her fingertips connected with the frame. She shook off the broken glass and pulled out the picture.</p><p>She remembered that day very well. She just turned fourteen and Naruto invited her to eat ramen <em>Ramen Ichiraku</em>. The portions were so big, she barely managed to finish one when Naruto was finishing his fourth. They walked around Konoha, he introduced her to his friends and random people he knew, that was when she met Jiraiya for the first time. Big bear man with perverted grin and kind eyes. Mei traced her fingers over the photo, feeling her heart ache. Jiraiya was the one who insisted they take that photo to commemorate their special day. Three smiling faces looked at her from that photo: Jiraiya, Naruto and herself. Her fingers clenched on the picture. She gently set it down on the bedside table and hurried out of the house. She had to find Naruto.</p><p>For a moment she was startled, not knowing where to start, but then it hit her. She turned around on her heels and made her to way to the forest. If her intuition was correct, she would find him at her house.</p><p>***</p><p>Mei was in luck.</p><p>The door to her house was slightly open. She silently slipped inside and made her way to the bedroom. Her heart raced in her chest, pumping adrenaline all over her body. Mei pushed the door open and gasped. The bag slid off her shoulder and fell by her feet with a muffled thud.</p><p>Naruto was halfway off the bed. One arm rested on the floor with hand still clenching to an empty bottle of sake. His knuckles were bruised and scraped with blood crusting over the flesh wounds. Mei walked to the bed sat beside him. Swamped by sadness, she rested his arm on the bed after taking away the bottle. Hair fell onto his face and she moved it away. Her fingertips stroked his cheek, feeling the morning stubble. There was mild swelling or puffiness under his eyes. She stroked his hair gently, reassuringly.</p><p>"Naruto," Mei called his name. Naruto shifted lightly but did not open his eyes. "Naruto," she called a little louder.</p><p>His eyes eyelashes trembled, and eyes opened. He stared at her with an unseeing gaze, as if trying to register who was in front of him. "Mei," his voice was hoarse and uncertain.</p><p>"I'm here," she said quietly with a small smile. They looked at each other for some time until Mei broke the silence. "I'm sorry Naruto," she whispered, tears glistering in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Naruto's eyes filled with tears. His Adam's apple trembled, and nostrils flared. He launched forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her clothes. His body trembled and she knew that Naruto was crying. "He's gone." His voice was muffled. "He's dead."</p><p>"I know," she whispered into his hair. Mei rubbed his back while he cried, whispering words of support, and understanding. A couple of tears escaped her eyes and disappeared in his hair. The trembling of his body started to pass. Mei gently pressed her lips to his head. "Everything is going to be okay," she said quietly. Naruto sobbed, rubbing his face against her chest. Her tunic was soaked with his tears, but she did not notice. Never in her life she had seen Naruto this shattered. It was heart-breaking. Mei wrapped one arm around him while she stroked his head with the other. Naruto buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his moist cheek on her skin. She lost the track of time. Naruto's tensed body started to relax in her arms, his breathing steadied and got deeper. He finally fell asleep.</p><p>Mei closed her eyes, feeling his weight push her down. She rested her cheek against his head when she heard quiet footsteps. Her eyes shot open when a shadow slipped into the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she sat who it was. His dark eyes bore into hers while his whole posture screamed irritation. Mei glared at him. His words still lingered in her mind, stirring unwanted feelings inside her, but she knew it was not the time. She nodded at Naruto and mouthed "Help me lay him down."</p><p>Sasuke's face was unreadable while he pulled Naruto off the girl and laid him down. Mei got off the bed and checked the blonde's forehead. It was slightly warm but nothing to worry about. She pulled the covers over him and exited the bedroom with the Uchiha closely behind. As soon as the door behind them closed she turned to glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. "I <em>told you</em> I will come back."</p><p>He watched her pace around the room taking out small jars and tubes and setting them down on the table.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked, completely ignoring her questions. She jerked her head; a vein began to pulsate at her temple. If he was going to ignore her questions, she would do the same. Mei was in no mood for whatever was stirring between them. She quickly mixed the dry ingredients and heated up the water on the stove. Preoccupied with what she was doing, she did not notice how close he got to her. When she turned to get the kettle, her face bumped into his chest. "<em>Fuck</em>, Uchiha, get out of my space." She snapped and forcefully pushed past him. His fingers locked on her elbow as he yanked her back. The back of her body slammed into his chest. His arms instantly snaked around her, locking her in a strong embrace. Sasuke buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. A familiar wave of comfort pumped through his body. His feelings were messed up, he did not understand them, he just knew that he wanted <em>her</em> in his arms and away from <em>other distractions</em>. "Only yesterday you didn't mind me being in <em>your space</em>." He responded roaming her body with his hands.</p><p>"My mistake. Will <em>never</em> happen again," she hissed trying to break free. Sasuke's lips flattened bitterly. Heat flushed through his body as his muscles quivered. He spun her around, forcing Mei to look at him.</p><p>"We had a <em>deal</em>." His expression was indecipherable, but the threat in his voice was evident. If it was a different situation, Mei would have been more careful, but at that moment she was too pissed off with Sasuke, too sad and worried about Naruto, her sensibility was dulled. She slapped his hands away anger quickly taking over her body.</p><p>"<em>That</em> deal is off. I will finish your treatment and that will be our last encounter."</p><p>Her words sobered him up. Sasuke tilted his neck, making it click. His lips pulled back baring the teeth. His hands clenched on her shoulders, bruising the pale flesh. Mei winced, but held his gaze. He brought her closer, almost touching her lips with his. "And what makes you think I will let that happen?" his low dangerous voice sent shivers up her spine. She felt the hairs on her arms stand up when a loud groan echoed from the bedroom. Mei used the moment to slip away and rushed to the bedroom.</p><p>Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep; his fingers turned while from the strong grip on the covers. "Shhh...it's okay, it's okay." She whispered, stroking his head. She moved the hair out of his face and cupped his cheek. Her simple manipulations seemed to relax the blonde and he fell back into agitated slumber. She shut the door quietly and returned to the kitchen. Sasuke was leaning on the wall, sending her menacing gazes. Mei ignored him and returned to preparing the tincture. She prepared three glass vessels with different mixtures. Mei carefully labelled each one and set them aside on a tray. She took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note.</p><p>Sasuke watched her set other items on the tray. When everything was ready, she picked up the tray and the note and disappeared in the bedroom. He did not want to snoop, but he couldn't help himself. The door cracked open and he peaked in. Mei carefully arranged the contents of the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed beside Naruto. She watched him sleep for a couple of minutes, before reaching out and stroking his hair. Sasuke took an unwilling step forward, feeling unfamiliar stinging in his chest. The new emotion was eating away his rationality. He wanted to burst into the room and break off the cheesy idyll. His intent gaze followed Mei's every move, sinking in every emotion that crossed her face. His jaw pained from clenching the teeth too hard.</p><p>She traced her fingers over Naruto's cheek, and he snuggled to her hand. Mei's lips curled into a sincere smile. She fixed the covers and got up. Sasuke moved away from the door, not wanting her to see him pry. Mei walked out of the bedroom in deep thoughts. She threw a cold glare at Sasuke, picked up her bag and exited the house. He looked at the front door and then at the bedroom, battling the urge to read the note she left. The urge won. The next thing he knew, he was reaching out for paper and scanning the lines.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Naruto,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am sorry I could not be there for you straight away. I cannot express the sorrow I feel about the loss of pervy sage, he was a great man, he was something else. I know how close you were with him and how much he meant to you and from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to disappear for two more days to finish what I have started. I am a terrible friend, I know...but I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. As soon I am back, I will find you. I am sorry I am leaving again, but I will be back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left you the tinctures, please follow the instructions and take them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.L.</em>
</p><p>Sasuke stared at the paper with blank gaze, Separate words and phrases replaying in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two more days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will be back.</em>
</p><p>His expression darkened. The note crumpled in his hand and disappeared in his pocket. He threw one last gaze at the sleeping blonde and followed Mei out of the house with a sullen look on his pale face. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Six: Part Two</b>
</p><p>The way to team Taka hideout was silent and tense. Mei refused to speak to Sasuke and Sasuke did not bother addressing her foolishness. He watched her walked slightly ahead of him. The poncho she wore made her body look formless, but he knew what was hidden under those shapeless clothes. He felt a twitch in his pants, which was completely out of place. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Mei's shoulder. She turned, slapping his hand away almost instantly. "What?" her cold voice was oddly arousing. Sasuke was unsure how to answer. He did not even know why he stopped her, but he wanted the silence between them to end.</p><p>"You are walking in the wrong direction." He finally said. She blinked somewhat confused and looked around, before shooting him a glared.</p><p>"I am not." She argued with a hint of doubt.</p><p>"You missed a turn," he responded. Mei furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Then just lead the way," her irritable voice annoyed him, but he kept his temper. "We don't have all day. I still need to do the treatment tonight. If we miss today, we will need to start over and this is not something I'm willing to do."</p><p>"Didn't realize that this treatment was a torture for you." Sasuke responded coldly, yet an interesting thought crossed his mind. Mei watched his face intently, noticing the shine in his dark eyes.</p><p>"Do not get any ideas," she hissed pointing her finger at him. "I am warning you Uchiha, I will <em>not</em> start over again."</p><p>The wind played with her hair. Sasuke resisted grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her closer. He never realized how many urges he had until he had a taste of <em>her</em>. He sneered.</p><p>"And will let me <em>rot</em> to death?" the coldness of his voice matched the coldness of the wind that was blowing into her face.</p><p>"The whole point of going back <em>quickly</em> is for you <em>not to</em> rot, Uchiha. So, <em>lead</em> the way."</p><p>They resumed walking. Mei glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes, battling the pent-up frustration. His words from the night before still played in her mind, and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. The bag strap was clenched between her fingers.</p><p>"Feeling <em>better</em> now that you saw <em>him</em>?" Sasuke's sarcasm was out of place.</p><p>"Will feel even <em>better</em> when leaving after this deal is over," She snapped back. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back. His hands locked on her arms in a painful embrace. If looks could kill, Sasuke Uchiha would have been six feet under.</p><p>"You think he will accept you with arms wide open when he finds you that I've fucked you in every possible way?" anger seeped from his voice like poison.</p><p>"We will work it out when I come back," she struggled to get away from his grip, but her strength was no match for Sasuke's. He chuckled darkly bringing her closer.</p><p>"The key word there is <em>when</em>." He spat.</p><p>"Two days Uchiha. Only two days. He'll know..."</p><p>Sasuke held her hands behind her back with one hand while the other reached into his pocket. A crumpled piece of paper appeared between his fingers. Mei recognized it instantly. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Her lips flattened into a thin line and nostrils flared. She could not believe it.</p><p>"You <em>took it</em>?" her whole body trembled with resentment. "How could you?!" she yelled kicking him in the knee. Sasuke did not expect such an outrage; his grip loosened allowing the girl to break free. Her palm connected with his face. "<em>How could you</em> do that? It was important!" she continued yelling. Tears glistered in her eyes. Her thoughts were scattered. Everything flashed before her eyes: Naruto, the note, Sasuke, Naruto's shaking body, his tears, his pain.</p><p>Sasuke held his burning cheek, looking at Mei with an unreadable gaze.</p><p>"He won't be needing it." he growled lowly. "You are <em>not</em> going back."</p><p>"You are despicable Uchiha." Mei spat angrily. "I fucking hate you so very much right now." Her bitter words did not faze him. He moved towards her, but Mei jumped aside.</p><p>"Don't play with me, Mei," he hissed warningly. His whole postured was radiating danger, as he continued taking small steps towards the girl.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> touch me," Mei stepped back suddenly aware of the situation she was in. The man in front of her was dangerous, deadly. The look in his eyes promised her destruction. Despite the cold weather, sweat beaded her forehead and hands. She looked around for an escape. Heart raced, nearly exploding in her chest. She felt het stomach harden when Sasuke took another step towards her. He was in no rush. He was <em>toying</em> with her. Mei felt her leg muscles tighten, ready to run at any second. "<em>Don't</em> come any closer." Her voice sounded distant.</p><p>In a different situation, Sasuke would have sneered at her reaction, but the more Mei distanced herself from him, the more enraged he got. His cheek still burned from her slap, adding to the dark feelings stirring in his chest. Mei turned on her heels and ran. Her hair fluttered in the wind. "Stupid, <em>fucking</em> idea," Sasuke snapped and rushed after her.</p><p>She ran not feeling her legs, not knowing where she was going, she had to <em>get away</em> from him. Mei was quickly running out of breath. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab onto her hair and yank her back. She screamed and fell on the ground, but the hand did not let go. Her sculp pulsated making her grab her head but his grip was tightening. Sasuke wrapped her hair around his wrist and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled, but he held her up. Mei glared at him wincing in pain. "Where do you think you are going, <em>Mei</em>?" her name no longer rolled off his tongue; he spat it out with bitterness and craze. He brought her face closer to his. "I told you, you are <em>not</em> going back."</p><p>"Let go, let go of me," she fought to break free. Her fists pounded his chest but Sasuke felt nothing. Mei tried to kick him between his legs, but he caught her knee with ease. Sasuke pulled her head back and forced her to look into his eyes. His mind struggled to understand why he was so worked up but the mere thought of Mei returning to Konoha, to <em>Naruto</em>, suffocated him. He watched her bite into her bottom lip, making it bleed. His penis stirred in his pants and Sasuke leaned in and licked the red droplets. Mei stiffened in his arms as he continued kissing her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she did not hesitate to bite him. Metallic taste filled their mouths; Sasuke pulled away and spat the blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand grinning madly.</p><p>"This side of you," his fingers squeezed her cheeks harshly. "I like it too." his slammed onto hers roughly, demandingly. Mei struggled, hardly believing how much she used to <em>crave</em> his touch. At that moment all she wanted was to slap him, hard, over and over again. Sasuke broke the kiss. He pressed her cheek to his before planting a hard forceful kiss on her temple.</p><p>"You are despicable Uchiha," she hissed. "I can't believe I..."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" hot breath tickled her ear. "You <em>what</em>, Mei?"</p><p>She headbutted the side of his face, but barely got him. Uchiha chuckled darkly at her failed attempt. Their eyes met again. The intensity of her gaze sent shivers up his spine. Sasuke swallowed, puzzled by the arousal he felt. He slowly released her hair and grabbed her hand, locking it into a death grip.</p><p>"I want you to understand one thing." He said as he dragged her back to the hideout. "Even if you run, I <em>will</em> <em>find</em> you." Threat pulsated in his words. "And you don't want to know what I will do to you, when I find you." His hand crashed hers, she groaned digging her nails into his arm. He eased the hold but did not release her.</p><p>They walked in silence.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her tired voice echoed in his ears. Sasuke did not reply. How could he give her an answer which he did not have?</p><p>***</p><p>When they finally walked into the hideout, it was already dark, Suigetsu greeted them with a big smile, but neither reacted. Sasuke dragged the girl to her room and shoved her in. The door locked and Uchiha made his way to his bedroom. Karin watched the scene from behind Suigetsu's back.</p><p>"What was that just now?" the blonde asked in confusion.</p><p>Karin pushed the glasses up. Her jaw was tightly clenched, but Suigestu did not seem to notice. "I thought they were...you know..." Suigetsu continued wondering out loud when a fist connected hard with his head. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled marching back into the kitchen after Karin.</p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>, get back to cooking," Karin hissed. Suigetsu watched her slam her elbows on the table; her shoulders were stiff and gaze unblinking. A pang of sympathy stung his chest, but he brushed it away with a sigh and got back to cooking.</p><p>***</p><p>A couple of hours passed unnoticed. Suigetsu and Juugo retreated to their rooms. Kuro sprinted after Juugo. Karin held a cup between her slender fingers. The tea was already cold, but she did not notice. She looked at the dark liquid, replaying the earlier scene. Something definitely happened between them. The unreadable look on Sasuke's face and angry, but exhausted expression of Mei spoke for themselves. She put the cup aside and walked out of the kitchen. She glanced at Sasuke's door, making a decision. Karin swallowed and pushed her hair back. With small steps she approached his room and knocked. A loud thud echoed behind the closed door, followed by a free verse of cussing.</p><p>The door swung open and Sasuke leaned on the door frame. Startled girl took a step back. Uchiha narrowed his eyes and before she could say a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. The door shut close and Sasuke slammed his lips onto Karin's. His hands instantly cupped her face, as he walked her into the nearest wall. Karin moaned quietly into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him returning the kiss with passion. Sasuke's body pressed to Karin's; her hands eagerly tugged on his shirt and Sasuke put his arms up allowing her to pull it off. Karin ran her hands over his chest, down to his arms and back to his chest. His hands snaked under her crop top, cupping her breasts, earning lustful moans to escape her lips.</p><p>Karin drew circles on his stomach, causing the muscles to contract; her hands slipped to his pants. Her wide eyes met his.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he hissed in frustration, releasing the redhead from his grip.</p><p>Sasuke rubbed his forehead, trailing his hand through his hair. Karin stepped closer and gently touched his arm. "We can try again. I can..." she said quietly.</p><p>"No," his fist connected with the wall, leaving a large dent in it. "No," he repeated refusing to look at her. Karin's knees weakened, she felt unbalanced. Her throat tightened deceivingly. A sense of betrayal rocked the girl to the very core. Last bits of hope quickly faded into nothing. Karin stormed out, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.</p><p>***</p><p>The door creaked open and he walked into the dimly lit room. Mei sat on the bed, hugging her knees. Hearing him walk in, the girl looked up. Her half-opened eyes bore into him as he made his way to the bed. The staring battle continued a while longer, until Mei looked away and got up. Silently she motioned at the bed, offering him to lay down. Uchiha looked at her uneasy but obeyed.</p><p><b>"</b>You know the drill," Mei's voice was cold and distant, and he hated it.</p><p>"I know." He responded, knowing that relaxing his body would be impossible. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, bracing himself for the pain.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day Seven</b>
</p><p>The treatment was slow and painful, so much more painful than the previous times. Sasuke kept his eyes on the girl the entire time, grasping her expressions, and Mei did look like she was savouring every second of his pain. Every time she a wave sharp pain pierced his body, her eyes bore into him, waiting for a reaction and he refused to grant it. Sasuke stoically accepted what she threw at him, his face never changing expression. The way her jaw tensed when she realized what he was doing was a splendid reward for his pain, but she did not stop there. Mei dragged time, purposely stopping and starting over, and he endured it.</p><p>When Mei finally finished the treatment, the sun was rising. Sasuke stretched his limbs and walked around the table, where she was purifying her arms. He rested his hand on the flat surface and leaned closer to the girl. Mei continued with her job, completely ignoring the dark look in Sasuke's eyes.</p><p>"Was this <em>worth it</em>?" he asked. "Feeling <em>better</em> now, <em>Mei</em>?" he spoke slowly, his voice hoarse and low.</p><p>Mei stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "Worth it." her nonchalant response confused him, but he did not let it show. The glaring battle continued a while longer, until Sasuke spoke again.</p><p>"Let's talk."</p><p>"So, we are talking now?" bitterness seeped through her every word. Mei pulled her arms out of the water, splashing the male in front of her. She wiped her hands irritably on a piece of clean cloth and threw it aside. "I thought we were doing whatever the hell we wanted?"</p><p>"Why are you so <em>fucking</em> complicated?" Sasuke growled pushing himself away from the table and moving closer to the girl.</p><p>"Are you serious right now?" Mei glared in disbelief and utter shock. "We had a <em>deal</em> Uchiha. <em>Four</em> more days. Remember? <em>Your</em> words, not mine. And what now? You practically <em>kidnapped</em> me and threatened me, and now I am here against my will and for what? To please your egocentric self?" she spat. "What is it that you <em>want</em> from me?"</p><p>The frustration that was building up in his chest finally exploded. With one swift move, the table smashed against the wall, destroying everything that was on top. Mei took a couple of steps back. Sasuke's eyes changed colour; his chest kept rapidly rising as he looked at the girl. His stirred feelings attempted to settle in his heart and mind. "You are so <em>irritating</em>," he hissed trying to calm down.</p><p>"Well <em>fuck</em>," Mei snapped. "Don't worry. Tomorrow I will be out of your hair, <em>Sasuke</em>." he hated the way she said his name. Her snake like hiss infuriated him.</p><p>"Who the <em>fuck </em>said you can <em>leave tomorrow</em>?"</p><p>"<em>You</em> did, when you <em>expanded the horizons</em> of your deal." She retorted. "Are you not a man of your word, Uchiha? Are you a liar?"</p><p>"Why can't you ever just shut the fuck up?" he groaned.</p><p>"You are the one who wanted to <em>talk</em>. And now you are trying to shut me up?" she threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Never took you for a <em>tsundere</em>,"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>Mei waved off his question. "I am going to <em>leave</em> tomorrow," she finally said looking directly into his eyes. Sasuke walked to the girl and stopped in front of her, their chests almost touching. Mei tensed but did not step away. "After our final session, I will <em>go</em>, Sasuke." her voice sounded calmer. His stomach twisted in a knot.</p><p>"Do you love <em>him</em>?" the question came out unexpectedly even to himself. Mei furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Of course, I love him." she replied.</p><p>"Do you <em>love</em> him?" with a single step he closed the gap between their bodies. Mei wanted to play dumb and ask him what he meant, but she did not. The sudden awareness of their proximity washed over her. She felt everything, his piercing gaze, the heat of his body, his hot breath. Sasuke was everywhere. She gulped fighting the urge to step away.</p><p>"No," her answer was almost silent, but he heard.</p><p>"Then why do you want to go back?"</p><p>Mei looked at him like he was insane. Her mouth opened and closed but no words were coming out. While she tried to grasp her thoughts, Sasuke's hands moved to her waist. The thrill of having his hands on her body again stunned him. "I have a life, Sasuke." she finally said. "Our meeting, out deal, our..." she thought for a moment, trying to find the right words "our <em>fling</em>, it all happened by chance. It does not change that I have <em>my</em> life and you have <em>yours</em>." He was barely listening. His fingers massaged her waist, working their way to her back. "Sasuke," she snapped lightly, wanting him to bounce back to reality. His dark eyes looked at hers. Mei felt his breathing become ragged. "Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked annoyance flooding over her. She grabbed onto his hands and attempted to pull them away from herself, but Sasuke resisted.</p><p>"I <em>heard</em>," he breathed out, leaning closer to the girl. His lips touched her ear, sending waves over electricity around her body. Mei gulped. The situation was not going the way she wanted it too. The closeness of his body was stirring up the emotions she tried to push down. His husky voice echoed in her brain, reminding the girl of the times they have spent together, reminding of the feelings she suppressed. A part of her hated it, but the other part demanded to give in. "Let me give you a <em>reason</em> to <em>stay</em>." He whispered, capturing her lips with his. His hands slid under the tunic. Surreal feeling of relief flooded his chest. He couldn't place it in his mind but having her in his arms felt <em>right</em> and he wanted to <em>keep</em> that feeling.</p><p>"Sasuke, <em>no</em>, we <em>shouldn't</em>," Mei mouthed into the kiss, yet her hands were eagerly stroking his chest, travelling to his arms, and feeling his firm muscles. His body was a <em>temple</em>.</p><p>"Don't say something you <em>don't mean</em>," he responded lifting her up and carrying to the bed. As he eased her down on the bed, Mei wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. He groaned against the skin of her neck, trailing love bites up and down her flesh. His travelled under her tunic; they were warm and rough and felt perfect against her skin. Mei's body tensed under his touch, while her mind was invaded by a wave of doubt. Sasuke explored his way from her belly to her breasts. Mei tried to find any residual of anger within her, but there was nothing. The doubt quickly faded into the background as her nipples hardened responding to his touch. Sasuke was right. She wanted it. She wanted <em>him</em>.</p><p>"I'm still angry," she said.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled and the sound of his husky voice sent shivers down her legs. "<em>Liar</em>."</p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>."</p><p>Mei reached out and slid her fingers between them, feeling his stomach muscles tense under her touch. She ran ger fingertips towards the waistband of his pants. Sasuke inhaled soundly, making her smirk. Her hand slipped under the waistband immediately greeted by the heat of his erection. She wrapped her fingers around his thick member, loving the throbbing she got in response. Sasuke pressed his forehead to hers, looking straight into her eyes. The look in his eyes was demanding and thrilling; Mei bit her bottom lip and stroked his shaft. His lips tightened into a thin line, as if he was trying to supress a moan. The girl raised her eyebrow and stopped moving her hand. Her grip tightened, but she did not move. Sasuke moved his hips back and thrusted into her fist. He held himself up above her, moving his hips steadily. Her throat felt dry. The sight of him pounding her hand was more arousing than she expected.</p><p>Although the view of her hot and bothered was pleasing, it was nowhere near enough. Sasuke pulled back and rubbed her breasts, catching the nipples between his fingers. Hot breath tickled her face, just when she thought he was going to kiss her lips, he moved her face to a side and planted a kiss behind her ear. Her eyes rolled back as she gripped his shoulders. His kissed trailed to her neck yet again. Mei felt desire burning every inch of her skin. Sasuke grunted. The need to be inside her was overpowering. Although he enjoyed the foreplay, for the sake of his sanity he needed to cut it short. The tunic she wore was suddenly ripped apart and disposed on the floor, followed by her bottoms. Her eyes sparkled understandingly, and she hurried to free him from his clothes. Their naked bodies connected in an embrace while lips battled for dominance.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed his dripping cock to her wet entrance. Mei tensed in anticipation. Sasuke did not make her wait long. He thrust into her earning a whimper of pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, causing him to arch it and push harder into her tight core. Sasuke gave a throaty growl and ploughed his teeth into her shoulder, causing Mei to cry out in pain. A couple of tears escaped her eyes and her lips trembled. Blood painted her skin, some tickled down his lips. She glanced at his smirking face in confusion, but before she could react, he began to move inside her, sending pleasure waves through her. His movements were slow and measure, working Mei to her first orgasm. Her breath got caught in her throat as his thrusts became harder and harder. Sasuke pinched her hard nipples earning a loud moan as she climaxed on his member.</p><p>"<em>Good</em>," he smiled. "Just like that,"</p><p>Sasuke pulled out and turned her around. His cock found its way back into her core, slamming fast and hard. Mei buried her face into the pillow. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her tingling flesh and stroking her soft skin, making the girl breath faster. She clenched his erection tightly swamped by another overbearing wave of pleasure. He moaned and pushed deeper. Sasuke's hands gripped onto her waist tightly, marking her skin. He fucked her hard, pushing her body into the bed and for a while the only sounds that could be heard were creaking wood, heavy breathing and panting. Mei was building to another orgasm when he suddenly pulled out of her. A groan of displeasure escaped her lips. Sasuke yanked her up and forced her to her knees. The sighed of the girl kneeling in front of him made his cock throb harder.</p><p>He caught her chin and traced her lips with his finger. "Open," he growled lowly. She did. The sight of her pink tongue made him shudder. "Suck," his cock was pushed into her face. Mei caught it in her hand and guided it into her mouth. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as she worked on his dripping shaft. "<em>Fuck</em>, Mei," he groaned wrapping her hair around his hand and pushing himself further into her mouth. The girl gagged but did not push him away. With a few last thrusts, Sasuke pulled out and hot droplets landed on her face. Uchiha panted heavily as he scooped her into his arms and dropped on the bed. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, preventing even the slight possibility of her slipping away from him.</p><p>He kissed her head and threw a leg over her. They stayed in cuddling position for a while longer, until their breaths levelled out and minds cleared.</p><p>"Why do you want me stay?" she suddenly asked not looking up.</p><p>Sasuke's jaw clenched. He knew he needed to answer. He was the one who did not want to let her go. He was the one who forced her back. "Do I need a reason?" he finally asked, burying his face in her hair. Mei sighed and closed her eyes, feeling disappointed.</p><p>"I guess not," she returned his embrace absentmindedly. Sasuke didn't notice as he drifted to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>When they finally left the room, the time was quickly approaching dinner. Mei walked into the kitchen. Three pairs of eyes looked up at her, but no one said anything. Suigetsu glanced at the red marks on her neck and cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortably. Mei glanced at Karin, but the redhead avoided her gaze and continued writing in the scroll she had in front of her. Mei stared down at her bare feet, feeling her palms get sweaty. The pain found its way to the back of her throat, as Mei indulged in a bitter feeling of guilt.</p><p>"So, are you going to stay?" Suigetsu asked stirring something on the cooker. Mei looked at the suspicious looking burgundy coloured mass and wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"I guess I am." She responded with a half-smile.</p><p>Something slammed against the table and the next thing she knew. Karin was storming out of the kitchen.</p><p>"She'll come along." Suigetsu tried to lighten the moon, but Mei was not feeling it.</p><p>"Let me give you a hand here," she nodded at the potential dinner boiling on the cooker. He gave her a thankful look and moved aside. Juugo watched the two people cooking with a blank expression on his face. Something was going on between Sasuke and Mei and Sasuke and Karin and Mei and Karin, but he could not seem to wrap his mind around the strange triable. He shook his head and continued petting Kuro.</p><p>"Set the table," Mei ordered and Suigetsu happily hopped away. A quick glance was enough to analyse the surrounding. Mei pulled out a small tube from her sleep and dropped a couple of small pink circles into the food. She quickly stirred them in and smiled. The smell of the ragout filled the kitchen and soon everyone was gathered around the table. The dinner passed in uncomfortable silence. Sasuke continuously glanced at Mei, his eyes sparkling suggestively. She tried to avoid his gaze not wanting to irritable the redhead even further. Karin glared between two lovers, overwhelmed with jealously and betrayal. Juugo glanced at Suigetsu who chewed the food in silence and tried to make himself invisible. Needless to say, that as soon as the dinner was over, everyone sighed in relief.</p><p>***</p><p>Sasuke and Mei retreated from the table first. Uchiha lazily laid on the bed watching the girl prepare. His entire body felt relaxed and mellow. He did not want to move or talk. A strand of hairfell <b>o</b>n his face, but when Sasuke wanted to move it, he could not raise his arm. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the girl by the table. She was watching him intently, a small smile played on her lips. His whole body tensed, but the more he tried to concentrate the blurrier his vision got.</p><p>"Shhhh..." her soothing voice echoed in his brain. He felt her hands gently run through his hair. "Relax," she whispered. "The effects will wear out by tomorrow morning." But Sasuke could no longer hear her. His eyes rolled back as he slipped into dark abyss.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Four months later</b>
</p><p>The kettle whistled loudly on the stove. Mei snuggled into a large warm poncho and hurried to pour the tea. She yawned and looked around sleepily. The third week of March was colder than she expected and early morning starts and late-night shifts have taken a toll on her. A sudden pandemic swamped over Konoha at the end of December, catching the medics unprepared. The strange disease affected only the infants and teenagers. All the medics were summoned to the Hokage to address the issue and, to Mei's surprise, she was invited as well.</p><p>Mei sighed, reliving the events of the past couple of months. She dropped her head on her arms, her eyes closing instantaneously. The circumstances forced her to work closely with Sakura and it was hell. They could barely stand being in the same room with each other, but the occasion called for it. Sakura could not forgive her for hiding her connection to Sasuke and Mei could not understand why in Haruno's mind, she was obliged to tell her anything.</p><p>After countless fights, sleepless nights, tears, and grief, the two managed to come up with a treatment. It was trial and error, but they had to try it. In the beginning of March all affected children received their portion of medicine. Mei had never been more afraid in her entire life. Watching them battling the sickness through pain and suffering was twisting her insides. The symptoms remained for another week, causing Mei to lose her optimism, but when the first child showed improvement, she knew that they were on the right track.</p><p>It was her first official day off, but she still crawled out of the bed early. Her plan to sleep failed miserably, so she quickly rescheduled her day. After a nice long bath, she was going to visit the hospital to see how the kids were doing. A small smile crossed her lips as she finally pushed herself up and made her way to the shower room.</p><p>***</p><p>Steam rose from the hot water, as the girl eased into the small tub. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs. She bit her lip embracing the heat. When her body finally adjusted to the temperature, she managed to relax. Mei closed her eyes and leaned back. The atmosphere reminded her of...</p><p>"Hot springs." A husky voice said from the direction of the door. Mei's eyes shot open; her heart raced like crazy, threatening to burst through her ribcage. It took a moment to process whose voice she was hearing; a soft sigh escaped her lips as her tensed body relaxed once again. She looked through the curtain of steam at the dark-haired man standing at the door of her shower room.</p><p>"Ever heard of <em>knocking</em>?" she questioned calmly, but her heart continued doing somersaults.</p><p>"Ever heard of <em>knocking it off</em>?" he retorted stepping closer. She looked up and meeting his eyes, getting lost in their darkness. "You've got a lot of nerve running off like that, Mei." He said, slowly taking off his outerwear. His large hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The white material landed on the floor, leaving his torso bare. Mei watched intently, feeling the heat rising within her and the hot water was not the cause.</p><p>"I left a note." She responded. Her throat felt dry as she watched him pull down his bottoms. Sasuke chuckled.</p><p>"Oh yes. <em>You know where to find me once you know the reason</em>." He mocked.</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> sound like that," the girl pouted. Sasuke ignored her response and stepped into the tub. His hands reached out to the girl and lifted her up. Their naked bodies pressed together, hearts beating in a unison. "Do you know the reason now?" she asked quietly. His eyes found hers.</p><p>"I do." he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead.</p><p>"Care to elaborate?" Meiwrapped her arms around his body. Sasuke held her tighter and smiled against her skin.</p><p>"<em>Later</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>